


Rebels Connected

by mindramblings



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Goth Felicity, Inspired by The Gifted, Mutant, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindramblings/pseuds/mindramblings
Summary: Felicity Smoak is an escaped mutant on the run. Oliver Queen, leader of an underground safe house for mutants to call home comes to her rescue. Everything changes once he brings her into the organization and his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on The Gifted. You don't have to watch the show to understand this story. I, of course, changed some things around and doesn't follow the storylines exactly.

 

 

_**Attention all units. Fugitive suspect spotted on Arlington and 18th.** _

**_Unit 2523 responding. Approaching intersection. Headed there now._ **

Felicity ran as fast as her feet would allow. She was soaked from head to toe from the pouring down rain. She glanced back over her shoulder to see a police car hop the curve and close in on her. 

 ** _Unit 2523, we have a visual on the suspect. In pursuit now._**  

She ran hard with her combat boots hitting puddle after puddle splashing the water over her as the police sirens loudly blared behind her. Glancing back once more to see she had put a little distance between herself and the car. She took a sharp left only to find herself headed towards a dead end. 

She cursed to herself as she slid to a stop. As she crouched over with her hands on her knees, panting and out of breath, she observed her surroundings. Brushing her wet hair out of her face, she straightened up and turned on her heels looking for anything. A plan was needed and she needed to think of one quickly. She realized there was no other way for her to go, no openings, no doors for her to slip inside, not even a staircase for her to scale.

The police car took the sharp left, she had just taken and sped down the pavement towards her. One of the officer’s voice loudly rang out over the speaker.

**_On the ground now, with your hands on your head!_ **

The police officer's commands were loud and clear. She knew if she surrendered, she would be taken back to that dark and dreary prison, thrown into a cold cell and more than likely tortured for escaping. 

In last seconds of desperation, she brought her hands up. Purples sparks began to crackle sprouting out from her palms. "Come on! Come on," she coached herself.

As the police car sped up in pursuit of her, her heart rate increased as fast as it had ever been. Gritting her teeth together, she focused all of her attention and energy on her hands. Blue sparks joined the purple ones and she could finally see a small opening forming. Widening her hands, the opening grew larger and larger. She had a portal. 

With one last look at the approaching car, and the portal wide enough for her to fit, she jumped through it. With a zip the portal closed behind her. The police car slide with energy from the portal grazing the top. Felicity heard the small impact right before the portal zipped closed behind her. It was a close call. She was alone and safe on the other side for the time being. There was no time to waste, so she took off running again.

***

Oliver crouched down with his palm against the flat of the ground. He closed his eyes and heightened his hearing. He could feel the energy of the assailant at his fingertips. 

"What's the status?"

Oliver looked back at his best friend Tommy as he pondered the question. "She's close." 

"Closer than the last time she was close," Tommy questioned with a chuckle. 

Tommy's girlfriend Dinah let out a small laugh next to him as she crossed her arms. "I'm pretty sure he just likes to keep us out in the cold."

"I'll warm you up." Tommy wrapped his arm around Dinah pulling her into his chest. 

"I thought we were saving that for tonight," Dinah whispered tracing her fingers along Tommy's chest. 

Oliver rolled his eyes at the nauseating flirting going on behind him. He stood up with an exasperated sigh. "She's moving." He paused trying to describe the weird feeling he got while tracking her. "She's moving strangely," he said. He could feel her and then suddenly she was gone. Like she was zapped out of thin air. Then he would get another sense of her. Was she a teleporter of some sort, he questioned to himself. 

Oliver walked a little further down the alley when something caught his eye. "Hey." He called Tommy's attention over. "What's that?"

Tommy held his hand up and a light shined from the center of his palm. Now they could clearly see broken police lights spread across the ground. 

Looking back at his two companions with a cocky grin. "Told you." 

Oliver gathered the shattered pieces into his hands. He ran his fingers over the stained glass. He could feel her. The way she panted attempting to catch her breath. The fast beat of her racing heart. The way her nerves bundled up inside of her with fear coursing through her entire body. She was terrified. 

Carrying one of the pieces of the broken lights with him, they kept searching. Around ten minutes later, they stood in front of an abandoned warehouse.

"She's there." He could pinpoint the exact room she was in. He pointed towards it. "Inside of there. Ready?"

Tommy and Dinah nodded. With all of his strength, Oliver ripped the lock off the door. The three of them slowly filed inside the building. Oliver was on alert as they made their way inside. Carefully checking the corners and each area for anything out of the ordinary.

Over by the window stood a petite young woman dressed in only a tank and jeans. Before he could attempt say anything, he saw a flurry of jet black hair whip around and what looked like a vase being hurled at his head. He ducked as the vase connected with the wall shattering behind him. "Wait a minute," he gritted. Before he could stand up straight another flying object invaded his sight. Moving to the side, it connected with the wall shattering to pieces just like the vase before. "We just want to talk." He held his hands up in surrender. 

"We come in peace," Tommy said.

Dinah shot Tommy a glare at his ill-timed joke. She looked towards the girl with a sympathetic look. "Please calm down," she spoke up. 

"Are you with the cops," Felicity asked. In her hands was another weapon, if needed. This time it was a heavy duty stapler. "I can't go back," she panted. Fear ramped up in her body again at the thought alone. 

"We're not with the cops." Oliver took a small cautious step forward with his hands raised. "We heard you broke out of the center, and we came looking for you." Oliver stepped closer and she took a hesitated step in the opposite direction.

Felicity glanced over the three people staring at her. She shook her head as confusion clouded her brain. "I don't...I don't understand. Who are you?" She knew the news of her escape had been broadcasted, but what did three seemingly regular looking people know of her?

Dinah decided to show the girl her powers in act of good faith. She lifted her hand producing a small green glow from it and from across the room, ripped the stapler away. "We're like you," she said. "Outlawed freaks just like you."

Felicity felt a sense of small relief wash over her to know that she was at least amongst other mutants. 

"I'm Oliver." Oliver turned to his two friends. "This is Tommy and Dinah." 

Felicity eyes darted from each one of them.

Tommy decided to keep an eye out while Oliver continued to talk. 

"Hey, I’m not going to hurt you. You can trust me." Oliver spoke softly hoping to ease her fear and calm her down. She stared back at him with her wide purple eyes practically piercing him. "What’s your name," Oliver asked.

"Felicity," she answered quietly.

He could remember when he was alone and afraid, so he knew exactly what Felicity was feeling. "Felicity, we've all been in your shoes before. And in even worse situations. We can help you."

Felicity studied the situation intently. She tucked her hair behind her ear. Felicity assumed Oliver was the leader. He had a commanding presence and it seemed as if the other two had no qualms about him taking control of things. He was the one ding most of the talking.

Swallowing hard, she took a deep shuddered breath and dropped her guard. Oliver could sense the tension roll off of her and he nodded at her with a small smile. 

"Guys!" Tommy ran back into the room. "We've got trouble."

Dinah and Oliver immediately went into alert. Instantly, Felicity could hear the faintness of sirens.

"Get dressed and come on. You're with us now," Oliver barked before turning on his heels.

They dispersed leaving her alone for the moment. She only had a split second to make a decision and she decided to go with them. Grabbing her leather jacket, she slipped it on. Throwing her backpack on her back, she ran out to join them. 

"Kill the lights," Oliver yelled. With a wave of her hands, Dinah knocked every light in the place out. 

"How many," Dinah asked. 

Oliver closed his eyes and quieted all the noise around him. The police sirens grew louder ringing in his ears, and he knew they were close. "At least ten," he relayed to them. "Headed from the west and headed this way fast."

He motioned for everyone to hide. Felicity crouched down in the corner next to an old loveseat. The police cars pulled up outside and the officers hopped out one by one. 

**_This is Star City Police Department. We know the fugitive is in the building. Come out now or we will open fire._ **

Only a few seconds passed before the first bullet pierced the building followed by a hailstorm of others. Felicity kicked a table over and dived behind it as the bullets bounced off the surface. She saw Oliver shield himself behind a door as Tommy wrapped himself around Dinah holding her close to the floor in a corner. 

Bullets rained down on the old warehouse piercing through the doors and windows. Through the shattered glass from the window, Dinah could see the first line of cops. Peeking her hands from underneath her, she produced a small ball of energy. With a swipe of her hand, every gun was ripped from the cops’ hands. With the short break they were granted, she stood up and crossed her hands in front of herself sending the bullets flying in the opposite direction. Tommy stood up and shot rays of light from his hands blinding the officers.

With the officers occupied for the moment, Oliver jumped up and searched for an exit. "This way," he waved Tommy and Dinah over.

Felicity peeked from behind the table just in time to see Oliver running towards her. "Let’s go," he commanded. She reached for him and he grabbed her hand helping her to her feet.

As shots began to rang out again, Oliver wrapped his massive arms around Felicity holding her close to his chest shielding her from all of the falling debris. Her feet barely touched the floor as Oliver practically carried her with him. Felicity could tell Oliver was strong by looking at him, but being in his arms told another story. As he held her, she could feel the enhanced strength pulsing through his veins. He placed her on the ground as they hopped down a small staircase. Oliver lifted his leg and kicked the door open sending screws flying.

The opening led to the outside and a van was in the distance. "Come on. That’s our van," Oliver explained.

He ushered them out one by one. The rain was pouring down even harder than before now. It drenched them from head to toe as soon as they stepped outside.

They took off running for the van with Tommy and Dinah ahead. As Felicity’s speed sped , her shoe hit an uneven spot in the pavement. Combined with the rain, she was about to face plant. As her momentum sent her stumbling forward, Oliver reached out grabbing her arm before she even had a chance to hit the ground. He lifted her up in one swoop and began carrying her in his arms.

Tommy made it to the van and opened the door as Dinah climbed inside. "Hurry." He waved Oliver and Felicity over just as two officers appeared behind them.

_**Stop right there!** _

Oliver kept running and one of the officer’s fired his gun. Oliver felt a shot of pain at his arm, and he knew he’d been hit. Felicity screamed as the bullet pierced Oliver’s arm. "Ah!" Oliver cried out in pain. His body contorted to the side and he stumbled a bit.

"You have to put me down," Felicity said. It was her that the cops wanted. She didn’t want these innocent people to get hurt because of her. Risking her life was one thing, but risking others was something she didn’t want to do.

Oliver regained his balance quickly and shook his head. "No! Just a little further," he gritted out. He ran harder and faster finally making it to the van.

Tommy was in the driver’s seat as Dinah held the door open for the two of them. Felicity hopped down and took Dinah’s outstretched hand to climb into the van. Felicity turned and held her hand out for Oliver. With his good arm, he grabbed her hand. Felicity mustered all of her strength to help Oliver inside and wasted no time to close the door behind him.

Tommy hit the gas and accelerated down the street leaving the officers in the rear. The momentum of the speeding van shifted them around, but for at least for now, they were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Take it easy on me, I wrote this in less than 2 hours lol ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity thanks Oliver for saving her. On her second day, Felicity goes out on a mission with Oliver

Felicity walked among the long hallways of the underground. The abandoned mansion that had been turned into a halfway house for mutants. People that looked like her littered the halls and various rooms. Mutants of all ages: kids, teenagers and adults. Felicity felt like she was amongst her own kind, for the first time since her foster home years ago, she felt relaxed. It felt good not to be on guard and alert every waking moment.

Dinah had shown her to a vacant room, a change of clothes and a hot shower. Now she was dressed in an oversized sweatshirt and leggings. A lot more comfortable than the rain soaked apparel from earlier. Felicity peeked into one of the rooms where she found Oliver standing with his back turned surveying what looked like a scarce medical cabinet.

Felicity could see what seemed to be a symbolic marking on his back along with scars littered across his skin. She remembered his words about being in bad situations, and she was sure her assumption of those scars telling the story were true.

"Hey," she spoke quietly.

Oliver turned around to see Felicity lingering by the doorway. She looked refreshed; a stark contrast from hours earlier. Her dark hair was piled high onto her head with her purple streaks standing out vibrantly. Her eyes were now clear with her vibrant hues shining brightly. Oliver noticed her when he first saw her, but here in this moment, he could confidently say she was beautiful. Averting his eyes, Oliver grabbed his top and slipped it on. "Come on in." He waved her inside the room. "Did you find everything okay," he asked.

"Yeah. Dinah helped me with everything." She stopped at the table resting her hands against it. "I actually came to personally tell you thank you. Thank you for rescuing and helping me."

"It's what we do here. Don't mention it."

Oliver shrugged as if it was something small. Saving a fugitive wasn't a small task. It was a pretty big deal because they all could've been captured or at worse killed. She didn't take the gesture lightly.

"Should I mention that I'm sorry for throwing a vase at your head?"

Oliver laughed and ran his hand over his messy hair. "A vase and what was the other thing? It came so fast, I barely had time to look at it."

"A coffee pot," she whispered. A sheepish grin spread across her face as they laughed together. "Sorry about that."

Oliver shook his head. "No need to apologize. You're a survivor. Don't ever say you're sorry for trying to survive."

She nodded tucking the stray strands of hair behind her ear. Her eyes fell down to his arm. "One more apology. Sorry I got you shot. Are you okay?"

Oliver nodded. "It was only a graze. Seemed a lot worse than what it actually was."

"May I?" Felicity motioned. She reached out towards his arm. "I can help you bandage it if you need some help."

Being one of those oldest people in her foster home, she had gotten pretty good at bandaging cuts or bruises for the children there. Rolling up his sleeve, she stopped abruptly as she was met with a bare arm.

"Told you," he smirked.

Felicity stared at his arm. She knew he should've been injured, but his arm held no mark or no sign of an injury.

"You have super strength and healing abilities as well? Got it." She ran her fingers along his skin where the wound should've been.

Oliver placed his hand over Felicity's as her touch lingered on him. Oliver let his eyes fall over her studying her. "What's your name," he asked.

"I told you. Felicity."

"No. I mean your real name."

Felicity looked up at Oliver as he stared back at her expectantly. He was referring to her mutant name. The name she shouldn't be afraid to live by. She finally removed her hand from his and crossed her arms.

"Ghost Fox," she said.

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Fitting," he acknowledged. "Cause you're quick and can disappear through portals," he correctly assessed.

Felicity nodded. "What about you?"

"Archer," he answered.

"Archer," she repeated. "That's kind of..."

"Underwhelming," he said. "I know," he dropped his head with a laugh. "All the good names must've been taken."

Felicity laughed softly.

Oliver cleared his throat. "If I may, how exactly did you escape the prison," Oliver asked.

Felicity crossed her arms and leaned against the table next to Oliver. "That place." Felicity shuddered as the mention of prison. "I can't portal into places that I can't see or I've never been. So for about a week, I mapped out exits when the guards would take me to interrogation, lunchroom, the restroom, wherever I went. I made a mental note of everything and came up with a plan. When I had everything, I zapped myself right out of there."

Oliver nodded. "Impressive."

"Terrifying," she objected. "Even though I mapped it out and went over it over and over, I was still scared I would fail and end right back up in my holding cell."

"Well you're safe now. We only offer you shelter, food, and a place to rest. Nothing to fear."

Felicity walked around the room as the memory of prison infiltrated her mind. "You never asked why I was in prison," she said. Just like regular humans, there were good and bad mutants. Mutants who were criminals and who were good people. She was unsure of what category she fell into at times.

Oliver studied Felicity for a moment. The tenseness in her shoulders and frame. He hadn't asked what she'd done because at the time it wasn't important. They heard over the police scanner that there was a mutant on the run, so they decided to help.

"Why were you," he indulged her.

"I was caught portal-ing into a supermarket for food. Making an honest living is kind of hard when you look like this." She pointed to her purple eyes. It was obvious to the public that she wasn't normal and no one would even attempt to give her the time of day without judgement.

"See. Survival," Oliver stated. "We've all been there before. No one here will hold that against you."

"How do you know I'm not lying?"

"Trust me, I would know." He would've sensed her nervousness or anticipation if she wasn't telling the truth. Oliver could sense a lot of things, but never before had it been as intense as it was with tracking Felicity earlier. It was so palpable that it was almost as if he was sensing an extension of himself.

"Oh my God! Ollie!"

The conversation was over as Felicity looked over to the door to see a blur move into the room heading straight for Oliver. A blonde woman threw her arms around his neck holding onto him tightly. "I got here as fast as I could. I was so worried." She pressed a kiss against his cheek and stepped back running her hands over him. "Are you sure you're alright," she questioned.

Oliver brought his arm around the woman hugging her for a brief moment in return. He motioned for her to take a step back and ease calms down considering someone else was in the room. The woman looked over finally noticing that someone else was in the room. "Oh," she stammered. "Hi."

"Laurel, this is Felicity. She's who we rescued. Felicity, Laurel." Oliver introduced the two of them.

Laurel looked Felicity over momentarily before turning on a smile. "Nice to meet you, and welcome."

Felicity looked at the way the woman tucked herself into Oliver's side, keeping herself attached to him. "Thank you and it's nice meeting you as well." She could tell they were together or maybe had a more intimate history. "I should leave you two to talk and catch up. I'm sort of tired, so I'll head to my room."

Oliver nodded quietly. Part of him wanted to call her back to get more of her story. For some reason, he wanted to know more about her. The more initmate details of her escape and her time spent in prison. It seemed as if she held a lot of interesting information inside of her petite body.

"Felicity," he called her back. "Don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything. Alright?"

"I will. Thanks." Felicity slipped out the room and headed for her new bedroom. It would be good to sleep in an actual bed for a change.

***

The next evening Felicity walked alongside Dinah as she showed her around outside the mansion. As they talked, Felicity learned that Dinah had been saved by Tommy and Oliver. Sentinel soldiers, the people responsible for apprehending and holding mutants raided one of the homes she was staying in. She ran and came across Oliver and Tommy. They told her about a home they were starting and she decided to join and in turn, they rescued and brought in everyone from her previous home.

Things around the mansion were quiet and like any other normal home. Children ran around playing. Teenagers and adults stayed out of each other's way the best they could. They were all there except for a few people Felicity met briefly last night. John, Lyla, two humans who fought alongside the mutants for their cause, were gone on a supplies run along with Oliver's sister Thea, and her boyfriend Roy.

"So, the goal is to just live here in hopes that the humans will one day wake up and see that these laws are unconstitutional," Felicity asked Dinah.

"That's the plan," she nodded.

"Yeah," Felicity scoffed. "Good luck with that."

Dinah reached out stopping Felicity momentarily. "I mean we know not all humans are bad people. Like John and Lyla," she emphasized. "They're humans, but they're here with us. They have skills that are helpful to fight alongside us." They made their way back into the house as Dinah continued. "Lyla is a nurse and you don't know how many times we've had to give aid to people we pulled from off the street. John is practically another leader. He was in the marines, so the time he spent serving is very helpful when we need to map out plans and tactic. He also helps train the mutants here. Even if we want peace, we know there are times when we have to fight. Better to be ready when that time comes."

"Understandable," Felicity nodded listening to Dinah's words carefully. She didn't have the greatest history with humans, but she was open to giving people a chance.

"Exactly." Dinah linked her arm through Felicity's pulling her closer. "It all takes some time."

Felicity and Dinah fell into an easy conversation laughing and talking as they continued exploring the mansion together.

Felicity spotted Oliver off to the side talking with a group of kids. He glanced over at her and gave her a small smile of acknowledgement.

"So, how long have you known Oliver...and everybody," she stammered. "I mean, how long have you been here," she clarified. "You didn't mention that earlier."

"About three years," she said. "It's been really good here."

"Ollie! We have a problem!"

Laurel's urgent and loud voice quieted the entire bottom level they were standing on. She hurried down the stairs and ran over to Oliver just as Dinah joined them to see what the problem was.

"Tommy went to go meet Thea, Roy, John and Lyla but they ran into some trouble. They were spotted by Sentinel agents and they're being pursued. John turned himself in to buy everyone else some time, but they're still being chased."

Oliver loudly banged on the wall splitting it where his fist connected. "Damn it! Where are they now?"

"Curtis said they were on 10th and Lexington now."

"Alright. Felicity."

She jumped at the sound of her name. Moving from the corner she had been rooted in, she walked up to Oliver.

"Can you portal us there?"

Every fiber of her being wanted to say yes. Yes, she could portal to that exact location and portal all of them right back to the Underground with no problems, but she knew she couldn't. "No," she reluctantly said. "I told you I can only portal into places I've been and can see. I'm sorry." She didn't know Oliver for long, but she definitely didn't want to let him down. She wanted to be of use to the organization and to the cause, but by going in blind, she could kill them all.

Oliver nodded clearly not pleased with the answer, but he wasn't upset. He understood her need to be cautious. He would reluctantly have to accept. "That's fine. You just got here, I shouldn't burden you with this."

"I can still go with you though. I would more than likely be able to get us out, if it comes to that."

"You don't have to..."

"You rescued me," she cut him off. "I want to repay the favor and help you rescue your sister and everyone else." She saw the way Oliver's eyes shifted over her in uncertainty. "I'm coming with you," she said firmly.

Oliver studied the petite woman in front of her. He didn't know her long, but could tell she had a fiery spirit. Telling her no again would only lead to wasted time. "Alright. Laurel and Dinah, you're in charge here." He grabbed Felicity's hand and pulled her behind him. "Come on."

* * *

After a tense 15-minute drive to locate the area. Oliver was forced to park some miles away due to the roadblocks police had. As they hopped out of the truck, Felicity waited for Oliver's instructions.

Oliver closed his eyes and listened for a moment. He isolated the police chatter and listened for the sounds of his family and friends. He picked up on their quiet, but intense chatter. They were holed up in an abandoned factory with police officers and Sentinel agents stationed outside of the entrance. He and Felicity would have to go through the side doors.

They hurried to the side only to find the doors locked from the inside. Oliver turned and rammed his shoulder into the shut doors. With one hit, the doors sprung open. Tommy and the rest of the group turned to see them. Immediate relief washed over their face. Thea took off running and launched herself into her brother's arms.

"I'm here Speedy," he hugged her back. Oliver turned to Lyla with a sympathetic sigh. "We're going to get John back. I promise, but first we have to get out of here alive."

_**Surrender and no one will get hurt. We are prepared to use excessive force.** _

The officer’s commands snapped them back to the reality of the situation. Oliver stilled himself trying to map out the best route to safety. As he saw the twists and turns of the halls playing out in his mind, he could hear one of the agents call for reinforcements.

_**Send them in!** _

"This way and take a left." Oliver waved them all down the corridor as Felicity looked back to see spider like machinery crash through the glass of the building and began crawling towards them. There were five of them and they each had a red laser like focus attached to them that moved around searching for them.

"What the hell are those," Thea exclaimed.

"Look out!"

Just as Tommy yelled his warning, the lasers shot beams at them. Tommy grabbed Lyla, Roy grabbed Thea and before she could react, Oliver grabbed Felicity and threw them both to the ground with a light thud as the hot beam of light shot past each of them. She could feel the heat from atop of her head and she knew if she had been an inch higher, she would've been hit.

Tommy rolled over to his back and blasted the closest spider shattering it into pieces.

The four other spiders shot their beams simultaneously and Thea held her hands up and a bubble like shield appeared protecting them. She strained her arms as the heat from the lasers grew hotter with each second. "Guys! I can't keep holding this," she yelled.

"Keep moving!"

Felicity followed Oliver's commands and rose to her feet running with the rest of the group.

Thea managed to keep the shield up until they turned a corner following Oliver's lead. Beams tore into the concrete walls sending chunks of plaster falling to the floor.

They all slid to a stop realizing they were at a dead end. Oliver could hear the officers moving in and combined with the machines, they would be no match to take them all out. He turned briefly surveying the enclosed space they were in. There was no way out. He closed his eyes once more and saw that the truck was now surrounded with officers as well. There was only one thing left to do.

"Felicity." He placed his hand on her elbow. "You're going to have to portal us out of here straight to the mansion," he said breathless.

"What?" She snatched away from his grip. "I told you, I can't do it if I can't currently see where I'm going."

"Somebody please hurry and do something or we will all die," Tommy said.

Felicity huffed with a nervous and frightened energy pulsing through her body. Holding her hands up small crackles of light shot from her fingertips. They fizzled for a quick moment and then blinked out.

"I can't do it," she groaned.

"Yes, you can." Oliver's voice was strong and confident as if he'd seen her use her powers before.

Felicity looked up to see Roy move in front of Tommy just as a two spiders turned the corner approaching them. He grunted with a wave of red energy illuminating his hands and smashed them both into sizzling pieces. Felicity knew there were two more coming and along with the officers, they were on borrowed time.

"Okay." Felicity blew out a shaky nervous breath and held her hands up again producing the familiar purple and blue cracklings sparks. The portal would have to be big enough for all of them to jump through. Never before had she made one as large, but she would have to now.

She could feel the energy surging through her as she concentrated. The intensity pulled her body as she stood on her tiptoes with her teeth clenched pushing past the pain and the voice in the back of her mind telling her stop. Stretching her arms wider, the portal grew almost covering her entire frame.

Once the opening was wide enough, Oliver grabbed Thea and threw her through. Roy quickly followed with Lyla right behind him.

"I can't hold it much longer," Felicity cried out.

Oliver grabbed Tommy by the shoulder. "Go!"

Tommy jumped through and now that only left Felicity and Oliver. Felicity let out a scream just as Oliver passed through. Felicity dropped her hands and fell forward. Oliver turned just in time to catch her before she could hit the floor.

By some form of a miracle, they had all made it safely back to the mansion. Felicity tried to peel herself out of Oliver's arms, but she couldn't. She struggled to catch her breathing as her chest heaved up and down. Felicity knew she had overexerted herself. Never before had she created such a large portal for so many people at once.

Her arms shook as she propped herself up off the floor. Oliver helped her as she stumbled on her feet tripping over herself. "Let's sit you down," Oliver said.

"I'm okay," she panted. "I'm alright." Felicity tripped over her feet as she tried to walk. She could hear Oliver calling her name, but it sounded so distant. As she fell forward once more, she could feel a familiar strength again. Oliver wrapped his arm around her side holding her up. He draped her arm around his neck and kept her close to his side. "I got you."

Felicity gave up and stopped fighting. There was absolutely no energy left in her and she felt almost lifeless. Stars danced across her vision as the view grew hazy and the images in front of her were distorted and she crumbled to the floor. "Oliver...Oli..."

Oliver swept Felicity's legs from underneath her and lifted her in his arms. He carried her bridal style looking for a place to lay her down. "Stay with me, Felicity."

Those were the last words Felicity heard from Oliver before everything went completely black.

Oliver looked down at Felicity as her eyes rolled in the back of her head before shutting completely. "Felicity!" He yelled her name as loud as he could as her body went completely limp in his arms. He could see the color draining from her body and sweat pouring off of her. It wasn't often that he was frightened, but in this moment he was absolutely terrified. He cradled her close to his chest trying to feel the beat of her heart.

"Come on Felicity. Wake up!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity falls ill after using her powers. Oliver keeps a close eye on her while Laurel starts to take notice of his fascination with Felicity.

Oliver carried Felicity in his arms as Tommy cleared a table. Oliver laid Felicity down on it running his hand over her neck feeling for a pulse. There was one, but it was very faint. Felicity's eyes shot open as she launched herself up off the table. She began mumbling incoherent words still clearly out of it. Oliver grabbed her trying to steady her. One hand was on her neck as the other cradled his face.

"Felicity, focus on me."

"I can't. I can't." Felicity was slipping in and out of consciousness. She could feel Oliver's grip on her and hear his voice but it sounded distant and she couldn't focus on it.

"What happened?" Dinah with Laurel on her heels ran inside the room at the sound of the loud commotion. Dinah ran up to Oliver looking over Felicity. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Felicity got us out, but it seems as if she overstrained herself," Tommy explained briefly.

Felicity's eyes closed as her body convulsed on the table. Sparks began growing at her hands. Oliver grabbed her face trying to steady her.

"Uh guys!"

Oliver heard the panic in his sister's voice and turned to see Thea pointing towards a portal opening. He turned and looked back at Felicity as her palms continued to grow. "Lyla, what's happening?"

"Her body is trying to process what happened. In doing so, her powers are essentially uncontrollable."

"Guys," Thea called again.

Just then a loud honking horn went off and they all looked to see a truck speeding down the highway. The truck was heading straight for them.

"I can redirect it," Dinah suggested.

Oliver quickly listened for a moment sensing that the that the truck was approaching faster than they would have time to properly react.

"Dinah, it's too late. Get everyone back!"

Tommy directed them all towards the opposite side of the room. Oliver lifted Felicity in his arms and ran over to the other side. He wrapped himself around her like a cocoon tucking her into his body. The car barreled into the portal as the driver tried to swerve attempting to avoid it. The portal closed just as the end of the truck hit the portal and the bumper slid across the floor hitting Oliver in the back.

Sparks flew as the bumper bounced off Oliver leaving no effect on him. He peered down at Felicity as her eyes danced around in her head.

"Is everyone okay," Tommy asked.

Everyone let Oliver know they were all fine. He picked Felicity up again as Tommy sat the table upright. Spreading her out on the table again, he called Lyla over to take a look.

Laurel peered over Oliver's shoulder as he laid Felicity out once more. "She looks like she needs a hospital," she exclaimed.

"Well we certainly can't show up at a hospital with agents looking for us. Certainly can't just drop her off either." Felicity couldn't pass for a regular human being like the others. Authorities would be tipped off as soon as they saw her purple eyes. "We're going to have to make due here."

Felicity jolted upright again and the familiar sparks started once more. Laurel jumped back turning to see the portal. "Guys, it's happening again."

The portal opened on the same road and this time the truck driver was standing outside trying to figure out happened.

"He can totally see us," Thea stated the obvious.

"I know. This is bad." Tommy stood next to the portal telling the others to stay back.

"Tommy. We can't afford to get into a fight with civilians." Oliver shook his head no.

"Yeah," Tommy asked. "Well what if they're bringing the fight to us?"

The driver came around his truck holding a shotgun. He cocked it as Tommy became defensive and his hands began to glow.

Without thinking twice, Thea moved in front of Tommy and held her hands up. She produced a shield and brought her hands together as the portal grew smaller and smaller until it closed completely.

"How'd you do that," Roy asked.

"I don't know," she stammered. "I just tried and it worked. She smiled to herself looking over her hands.

"Well you might have to again. So standby," Oliver said. Oliver brushed Felicity's hair out of her face feeling the hotness of her body and slick sweat on his palms.

Lyla ran her hands along Felicity's body. "She's burning up," she sighed. "Her pressure and heart rate is spiking as well."

It wasn't often that Oliver panicked, but he was getting close to it. Everything Lyla said sounded bad and this wasn't something he could solve with his powers.

Felicity’s hands glowed and they all knew what was about to happen.

"Lyla, what do you need," Oliver asked.

"I need something for her blood calcium. Also, some for her potassium levels; they're spiking. I will need hyper cortisone d and sodium polystyrene sulfonate.

"What," Roy shrieked. "Where would we even get something like that?"

"My bag," Lyla said. "I picked up some things from the clinic we raided." She looked around briefly not seeing it.

Dinah lifted up some of the rubble and found Lyla's bag. With her hand, she waved the bag over to Lyla.

"Even bigger problem now," Thea cried out.

As the portal opened, Oliver turned to see that the driver was joined by more onlookers and some officers. Exactly what they didn’t need to happen. "Dinah, watch Felicity."

Hurrying over to the portal, Oliver saw one of the officers attempting to step across. Oliver moved to the side and grabbed the officer's hand just as the officer pulled his trigger. The gun went off with the bullet ricocheting off the ground. Oliver twisted his arm until the gun fell to the ground. Grabbing the officer by his shirt, he lifted him over his head and tossed him into the ceiling. The officer came crashing down to the floor flat on his stomach. Grabbing him by the back of his shirt, Oliver tossed him back on the other side of the portal onto the hood of a car.

Roy ran up and shoved the rest of the officers back giving Thea just enough time to close the portal. As the portal sealed, Oliver heard one of the officers calling for backup and SWAT. "We need to fix Felicity and fix her fast. The next time it opens, we just may be facing a shootout."

He walked over to Felicity and gestured for Dinah to move aside, so he could take his place again. "Do we have the stuff," he asked Lyla.

Before Lyla could answer, the familiar convulsion of Felicity took place. Small portals began opening up all over the room and throughout the mansion.

"Holy shit," Tommy whispered.

Oliver tried to think of a solution. "Laurel, go prepare for an evacuation."

"Evacuation," she questioned.

Oliver nodded reluctantly. "If this doesn't work, I want you and everyone else out of here."

Laurel noticed that he said everyone else and that didn't include himself. She wanted to reason with him, but Dinah grabbed her arm and pulled her in the opposite direction. The others followed suit leaving

"Lyla, you can go as well. I’ll administer the drugs," he told her.

"You don't know the dosage Oliver. You could kill her. I've been in dangerous situations before and this definitely won't be my last. I worked in the army remember?" Lyla pulled out one last vial with a satisfied nod. "Got everything. Now I need you to keep her still."

Oliver tightened his grip on Felicity's shoulders holding her down.

"Felicity, can you hear me?" Lyla tapped the side of her face as Felicity continued spewing out incoherent words. "Just hold on sweetie, it will all be over soon."

Oliver could sense the uncertainty and panic among everyone in the house. He silently hoped that this medicine would work. Felicity had to be alright.

Lyla stuck the syringe inside the medication ad pulled out a considerable amount. Oliver wanted to ask if it was too much, but Lyla was the expert, so he stayed quiet.

"Alright, hold her arm out."

Oliver did as Lyla asked. She calmly stuck the needle into Felicity’s flesh pushing the nozzle down until it was completely drained. Lyla repeated the process two more times before stopping to watch Felicity. "Come on baby girl," she whispered in a calm soothing voice.

Oliver hand began to tick nervously next to his thigh as he waited with baited breath. Slipping his other hand inside on if hers, he stroked her knuckles with his thumb.

Felicity's body calmed and she finally stilled on the table. Oliver could hear Felicity’s heart quiet and fall into a steady normal rhythm. He let out a deep exhale as it seemed like the drugs worked. The portals closed around them and it seemed as if the worse was over.

"Oh thank god," Lyla sighed. She stood up and began discarding the used materials. "She just needs to rest now and fluids. I'll hook her up to an IV to replenish her."

"Thank you Lyla." Oliver sat down on the table next to Felicity taking a deep breath before letting out all the nervous energy he'd been holding in. He could finally breathe normally now. Felicity was going to make it.

***

Felicity slowly cracked her eyes open. Her vision was hazy and there was a slight ringing in her ears. She tried to move her arm, but felt a small tug. Looking over, she noticed an IV in her arm. A confused panic ensued as she tried to sit up straight up to figure out exactly where she was.

"Hey. It's me."

She looked over to see the soothing calming voice coming from Oliver. He stood next to her bedside leaning over her with his hands on her shoulders. He guided her back down towards the bed.

"You're okay," he told her with an assured nod.

Realizing she was at the mansion, she relaxed instantly and sunk back into the soft pillows. "What happened," she asked. She glanced around seeing people inside the mansion cleaning what seemed to be debris and scattered trash. The place looked as if a tsunami had swept inside.

Oliver followed her eyes out front as he sat down in the chair next to her bed. "Your powers went a bit haywire," he said.

Felicity shut her eyes dropping her hand over her face. "Oh God! I'm so sorry," she cried out. Her eyes filled with tears because it seemed as if she'd torn the place from top to bottom and that meant that someone was probably injured as well. "Did I hurt anyone?"

"No," Oliver answered sitting down. "Everyone is fine."

Felicity took a sigh of relief knowing that she hadn't seriously injured or killed someone.

"What do you remember," he asked.

"Last thing I remember is opening the portal and fainting in your arms," she said. "Did I at least get everyone out before all of this?"

"Yes. You saved us all Felicity."

The corner of her lips lifted up in a small smile. It was the first time she actually portal-ed to a place she couldn't currently see at the moment and was glad to hear that.

"Also, I'm sorry if pushed you too hard. I never wanted you to get hurt," he said.

"Don't be sorry for surviving right?"

Oliver smiled as Felicity repeated his mantra back to him. "You're something else," he said in amazement. Here she had just been near death, but was not upset with  him.

"What about your friend? John," she questioned.

"He's still with Sentinel Services," Oliver said. "We're working on a plan to get him back."

"I want to help," Felicity quickly said. She looked over herself in this pitiful condition knowing she was of no good use currently. "Once I recuperate I guess."

"Yeah," Oliver laughed lightly. "Recuperating is first priority for you."

Oliver had been absolutely terrified. After Lyla gave Felicity the medicine and it seemed to be working, he moved her to a room to rest more comfortably and to keep an eye on her. As the others went to cleanup and assure everyone that everything was fine, Oliver sat vigil at Felicity's bedside. Even though he trusted Lyla and her skills, he still felt better keeping an eye on her himself. Not to mention, he placed some of the blame on his shoulders because he was the one that took her along and asked her to strain herself.

"I've never done anything that extreme before," she said quietly.

"Yeah. Lyla said your body needed time to process what happened. You were out quite a while."

Felicity nodded silently reflecting on everything.

"I have to ask," Oliver began. "When you were out of it, you kept opening portals to a highway. Each time, it was the same highway. Do you know any place that holds significance to you?"

Felicity thought for a moment and shook her head. "No. I can't think of anything that stands out. I don't know, I'm sorry."

"Okay. Well I wanted to be here when you woke up to make sure you were okay. Just for my own peace of mind."

"Thank you," she smiled thankfully. Oliver being the first person to see once she woke up was shocking as well as reassuring.

"You should get some rest. Lyla said you need to give your body time to recover."

Felicity relaxed into the bed even more. She could feel the exhaustion over her entire body, so sleeping sounded wonderful at the moment. Glancing out again, she saw people still cleaning up after her mistakes. "Hey." She grabbed Oliver's fingertips stopping him in his tracks. "I'm sorry," she apologized again. She could only imagine how bad things got if the house looked towards evacuating when her powers were out of control. The people in this house had offered her nothing but generosity and in turn she almost killed them.

Oliver could see the worry on her face and knew exactly what she was thinking. "There's nothing to be sorry about." He took his other hand and covered hers. "Stop thinking like that and just get some rest."

* * *

Felicity walked along the bottom floor of the mansion. She could hear voices carrying from the meeting room where Oliver, Tommy, Dinah and Laurel were. She could hear them discussing strategies as she lingered outside in the hallway. They were talking about breaking John out. She still didn't know exactly how to maneuver within their circle. It was clear that they were a close knit group and she still felt somewhat like an outsider. They didn't treat her like one, it was exactly the opposite. They were nice and welcoming. Hell they even saved her life twice, but she still felt awkward inserting herself into their already set regimen.

The one person she felt most comfortable with was Oliver. Talking to him was easy and they had fallen into a natural ease with one another. It was almost like they had a connection, which was strange because she didn’t know him before he saved her, and she usually kept people at a distance.

As they continued to talk inside the room, Felicity turned and headed up the stairs. When she made it to the top, she heard Oliver call her name.

"Felicity.” He jogged up the steps meeting her. “How are you feeling,” he asked.

She dropped down in the hallway chair tucking her legs underneath. "Good," she answered quietly. "I heard you guys going over plans. How is it going in there?"

Oliver scrubbed his face with a heavy sigh. "We're in the early stages. Thinking of different options." He hesitated a moment before asking her the question that came up during their discussion. He almost hated to ask, but they would need all hands on deck when it came to breaking someone out of prison.

"You think if we can come up with an airtight plan, you would be able to come with us in case we need to use a portal?"

"I would love to," Felicity said. 

Oliver could hear the but in Felicity's statement, so he sat waiting for her to continue. 

"But something changed after I got sick." She slouched her shoulders with a sigh. "I don't know," she shrugged. "My powers. It's like their broken."

She held her hands up trying to get something going. A small hole opened up, but quickly fizzled out seconds later. All day she had been trying to test out her powers and the end result was always the same. Nothing.

"See," she sighed. "I want to help John, trust me, I really really really do, but it won't work. I'll only slow you guys down if I go. I don't want to hinder or hurt anyone."

Oliver watched Felicity as she tried again only for her to give up and drop back into the seat with a pitiful sigh. He could sense what her problem was. She was used to using fear as a way to channel her powers. 

"Felicity," he called her name softly. "Powers don't break. Your powers are you. They're a part of you. You just have to tap into something positive to use them."

"Positive?" She repeated his word with a laugh. There wasn't much in her life that she considered positive. If her powers relied on that, she was surely out of luck. "You mean like find my spirit animal? Good luck with that."

"Well no not a spirit animal because I'm pretty sure yours would be dangerous. Probably bite me or something," he joked. He remembered the way she tossed the objects at his head with lightning speed at their first meeting.

"More like rip your head off," she grinned. 

"Impossible. My head can't be ripped off," he whispered with a smirk.

Felicity laughed the first natural laugh she felt not only since recovering, but the first time in a very long time.

“But seriously, I’m going to help you learn to control your powers.”

She slipped her hand into her hair brushing her dark locks away from her face. “Okay,” she clapped her hands. “I’m game.”

Oliver stood up looking Felicity over. He noticed a mark he hadn't seen on her face.

"What's that?" Before he knew it, he brushed the left side of her hair out of her face. Above her eyebrow was a pink mark sort of shaped like an arrowhead. 

"Oh." Felicity dropped her hand atop of Oliver’s as his finger traced the marking. "Another new development after I woke up. My powers gave me a beauty mark I guess."

"I like it."

"Thanks," she mumbled. 

"It goes well with your eyes," he whispered. Dropping his heavy hand against her knee with a gentle squeeze. "Just take it easy. I'll see you in the morning."

***

Laurel looked up as Dinah talked to her. She saw Oliver leave Felicity and head downstairs. She had noticed the way Oliver was attentive to Felicity ever since he brought her to the house. Her health scare made his hovering more significant. Oliver had a habit of blaming himself when things went wrong and this was another example of that.

"I need to go speak to Oliver for a moment," she said. 

Dinah nodded as Laurel walked off.

"Ollie." She grabbed his arm just as he stepped off the bottom step. "Hey, how did it go with Felicity?" she’d been the one that suggested he go and ask Felicity for help. She would take it better coming from him.

Oliver stopped in front of Laurel resting back against the rails. He shrugged indecisively. Felicity was doing great physically. It was just the mental block in her way stopping her.

"She's good in her recovery. Her powers aren't working properly. I think she's still a little freaked out about her powers going crazy, so she's afraid to push herself." 

Laurel nodded listening. 

"She is used to counting on her fear in situations to bring her powers out, so she just needs to find the perfect thing to channel and she'll be fine. I’m going to take her out in the morning and see if we can work some things out."

Laurel nodded as Oliver talked. Nothing he said sounded like a solution though. It seemed as if they were still at square one. 

"Ollie," she sighed into her hands. "John doesn't have the time for what ifs."

Oliver ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "What? You think I don't realize that. He's one of my best friends. I know what we're dealing with here. I'm not running into something half assessed."

Laurel placed her hand on Oliver's chest stepping closer to him. "Let me help," she whispered. A small could of yellow like smoke left her lips like a whisper. 

"No!" Oliver stood up with a hard definitive shake of his head. "No," he repeated quieter.

Laurel's powers were reading, taking or implanting memories in someone's mind. All she had to do was blow into one's face and they would be under her mind control as her powers did the rest. Oliver knew immediately that Laurel was suggesting messing with Felicity's mind and he was against it 100%. It was one thing to use it on an enemy or a target, using it on Felicity would go against everything he was trying to show her. He was trying to show her that they could all be trusted and she had nothing to fear.

"I can give her a good memory. Make her think John's like a brother to her or something. Anything." Laurel tried reasoning with Oliver.

Oliver shook his head once more at his on again off again, but currently off again girlfriend. "You're talking about planting something in her mind," he whispered. "That's a terrible idea. It can all go bad and it has before, remember?"

Laurel fell quiet at the memory of implanting a memory going wrong. It was when she was first learning how to control her powers and was reckless. Now, she had a better understanding of her powers and what to do. Seeing as how Oliver was dead-set against the suggestion, she would drop the subject. 

"Like I said, I'm going to work with her tomorrow," Oliver continued. "I don't need you doing anything, especially not that."

Laurel held her hand up surrendering. "I was just offering a quick and easy solution."

"I appreciate it, but no. I prefer not to take shortcuts with something like this and I want for her to be able to tap into something on her own."

Laurel dropped her hands clasping them together in front of her. "Alright boss," she scoffed. "You got it. She's all yours." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver tries to help Felicity find something to channel her powers. Laurel and Felicity have an interaction that will have a ripple effect in the future.

Felicity heard what sounded like a knock on her door. She was certain she had just closed her eyes only seconds ago, it couldn't be morning time.

"Come in." She reluctantly peeled herself from under her covers to see the door open and Oliver peek inside her room.

"Hey," he spoke cheerfully. "It's morning."

Felicity looked outside not seeing the bright sun. She looked over at the clock on the stand. It was 6:48. Pushing herself up, she yawned. "When you said morning, I was thinking more of actual morning," she groaned. "Not at this cruel hour."

"I'm an early riser," he smiled.

"Clearly," she mumbled.

"Mornings are when you're at your best. You're refreshed, your mind is clear, and the blood is flowing. So, let's go."

Felicity stared at Oliver not speaking a word.

Oliver couldn't help but to laugh It was borderline adorable. "How about I make you some coffee while you get dress," he reasoned with her.

"Thank you. That sounds like a much better plan."

"Alright," he laughed. "See you in a bit."

Fifteen minutes later, Felicity was walking outside alongside Oliver with her second cup of coffee in her hand. Nature was awake with the sound of animals talking and the sun was finally shining through.

"So, powers guru," Felicity called Oliver's attention. "What have you diagnosed me with?"

"It seems as if you're used to using your powers out of fear. There's nothing wrong with that, but its best to find something within to pull from," he said.

"Within," she questioned. "Like what?"

"Think about something that makes you happy, a good memory of a person or place. Something that you love would be even better."

"Love," she repeated. "Yeah, this lesson is a bust already."

"There has to be something," he tried to reason with her.

In her life, Felicity didn't have much to hold dear to her heart. She didn't have a family, she was given up as a baby, bounced from foster home to foster home and then arrested. Staying with the underground was the most stable she'd been in a while.

She took a deep breath with a sigh. "I don't know. Can it be something like a warm slice of pizza?"

Oliver laughed shaking his head. "Alright, sure. We'll go with that for now."

He moved to stand behind her and she turned around confused. "What are you doing," she asked.

"Helping you. So, come on. Put the coffee down and let's go."

"God, you're like a drill sergeant," she mumbled as he laughed. Felicity tossed the last of her caffeine in the bushes and turned her back to Oliver. Brushing her hair out of her face, she took a deep breath and blew out all of her nervous energy. Felicity shook her hands and held them up. Glancing back at Oliver, he gave her an encouraging smile.

Standing behind her, Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity and lightly held onto her wrists. "Your strength comes from within. Never doubt yourself and think your powers rely only on fear."

Oliver tried not to focus on how perfect Felicity felt resting in his arms. The way she fit like a missing puzzle piece. The bun sitting atop of her head was pressed against his chin and with each breath he caught a whiff of her sweet scent.

"Is this where I picture my pizza," Felicity asked knocking Oliver out of his trance.

He nodded. "Just picture yourself biting into that warm and cheesy slice of pizza. What are your toppings," he asked.

"Chicken, bell peppers and olives," she said.

Oliver's nose immediately scrunched up in disgust. "That sounds very nasty, but if it works, we'll go with that."

"It is not," she laughed.

"We'll argue about this later. Right now, we need you to focus. Picture the pizza."

Felicity closed her eyes feeling Oliver's strong embrace. She quieted all the noise and did as he said. Felicity could feel the energy surging through her body. Opening her eyes, she looked down to see sparks

"See," Oliver smiled. "It's working."

Felicity smiled excitedly as the portal grew wider. It held its perfect form for a couple of seconds longer and then fizzled out.

"Ugh!" Felicity muttered curses underneath her breath as she shut her eyes in anger.

"Why can I sustain it," she groaned.

"Hey." He called to her softly. "It's okay."

"This is so frustrating," she gritted out. "What if I need to use my powers one day and I fail when I'm needed most?"

"Listen, you are stronger than you realize," he encouraged her. "We're going to keep working on it. I promise. Don't worry."

***

"Stupid pizza isn't working anymore," Felicity whispered to herself. "Ugh!" She growled in anger running her hands through her hair.

Looking over, she saw Laurel cautiously approaching her. She turned back to her hands trying again only to end up with the same frustrating end result.

"How's it going," Laurel asked.

"Not so great," Felicity said through clenched teeth. "So, you can tell your boyfriend that his Mr. Miyagi technique is not working for me." The frustration was taking over because she was trying as hard as she could and it still refused to work.

Laurel sat down on the opposite Felicity. "What makes you think he's my boyfriend?"

Felicity dropped her hands again with a sigh. She turned to Laurel deciding to bite the bullet and say what she had been thinking. "Oh, let's see. Maybe it's the way you look at him, the way you're the only person that calls him Ollie and the way you talk about him. I think it's pretty obvious something is going on there."

Laurel nodded quietly. Oliver wasn't her boyfriend, but they did have a history. She preferred for the two of them to be together, but a decision had been made.

"I came on as a refugee," Laurel started. "When it was decided that I would stay on and help with the cause and what they were doing here, we both thought it would be best to just stay friends," she explained.

It had been mostly Oliver's decision. Laurel thought they could be together and navigate through things like Tommy and Dinah, but Oliver was convinced that too many relationships could lead to trouble and that was the last thing they needed during this ongoing battle. She reluctantly agreed with his thinking, but it didn't stop her from harboring feelings for him and them giving in to moments here and there. It just never felt real like it once did.

Felicity looked over at Laurel not knowing what to respond to such an intimate spill from the girl that she didn't ask for or particularly want to know.

"Oliver knows what he's talking about and is very good at stuff like this," Laurel said. "So, I would take his advice and just...just keep working at it."

Felicity watched Laurel as she gave her an awkward smile before rising to her feet. "Okay," she whispered to herself as Laurel walked off. She shook her head slightly trying to shake off the weird conversation and interaction that had just taken place. Holding her hands up, she went back to her practice.

* * *

Felicity picked around at the orange peels on her plate as she sat down by herself. She was alone with her thoughts. Trying to figure out what happened to her powers and how she would get them to actually properly work again. It was frustrating because she knew her powers would be needed probably sooner than later. Oliver tried to help as best as he could and his advice was good, but every time she got close, it was like the memory of her powers going berserk freaked her out.

"Felicity!"

Felicity looked around for Laurel as she screamed her name through the halls. She peeked around the corner to see Laurel running up the stairs. She seemed worried and jittery and Felicity could tell something was wrong.

"What's going on?" She ran up to Laurel meeting her at the top of the stairs.

"It's Oliver. He just called to say they're in trouble. They're being followed here by a mob of people."

Oliver, Dinah and Tommy had gone on a run for weapons and supplies. With the plan to break John out of prison coming into fruition, they knew they would need weapons and tactical gear if push came to shove. They preferred not to use them in combination with their powers, but if they had to, they would.

Felicity listened as Laurel continued. "I need you to portal their truck off the road."

Felicity blinked at Laurel as her mouth fell open. "A truck," she repeated. "Are you serious? I can't even get into the next room and you want me to portal a truck."

"This is bad Felicity. If they make it to the gates, things will escalate even more."

Felicity understood what Laurel was saying. She wanted to help in any way possible, but she knew she would do more harm than good. She could see herself out there opening a portal only for it to quickly fizzle out.

"I can help fight or whatever else, but a portal, I can't do. It won't work."

"It will if you have someone you care about deep enough." Laurel grabbed Felicity's shoulder and without another thought, blew a gust of yellow smoke from her lips. The smoke engulfed Felicity's face placing her in a dreamlike trance. Her eyes went wide as her head fell back with the smoke clouding her face.

Laurel found just the memory she was going to implant. Oliver and Felicity stood on a balcony with rain falling behind them in a slight drizzle. They were embraced with Oliver's hands wrapped around Felicity's waist. His fingers glided over the skin at her hips as Felicity's fingers trailed down his chest and then up to his jaw. They both smiled and looked at one another with intense longing as Oliver leaned down kissing Felicity slowly, but full of passion. They both smiled into the kiss as Oliver cradled Felicity’s face with his other hand and she held him close holding onto his waist.

Once it was completed transferred, Laurel brought Felicity back to the moment right before she asked her for help ending her trance.

As Felicity looked at Laurel feeling like their conversation had abruptly ended and she couldn't remember the last thing she said to her, she saw Laurel's hands on her shoulders and the strained look on her face. "What did you say," she asked confused.

"Oliver and the others are in trouble. They are headed back here in the truck now and he needs you to create a portal to get them off of the road."

Felicity felt a sense of determination build up inside. "Okay, show me where they are," she said with urgency in her voice.

Laurel looked at Felicity with a nod. It was just the switch she needed. "Follow me." Laurel led the both of them outside down the road where they would be coming from.

"I need to know where I'm targeting," Felicity told Laurel.

Laurel looked around briefly. The only viable option was up and over the hill they'd just come from. "There," she pointed.

Felicity held her hands up and the sparks instantly flew from her palms. They danced around each other colors mixing and soon an opening appeared. She didn't have to coach herself, the powers shot out immediately.

Stretching her hands, she pulled the portal wider until it was a wide as her frame. Knowing she would need to make it wider, she concentrated even harder. Closing her eyes, a series of memories instantly visualized in her mind. She could see the moment she was sick and woke up with Oliver watching over her closely. She saw the moment they talked discussing spirit animals and the way he laughed and finally the way he wrapped himself around her holding onto her helping her with her powers. Opening her eyes with a forceful yell, the portal stretched wider and engulfed her entire body.

***

Tommy looked back as the mob of cars followed them relentlessly. Oliver weaved the car from side to side as they ducked the flying bullets. Oliver didn't want to draw any more attention to themselves, so they tried the nonviolent approach instead of fighting back. "They're not giving up," Tommy sighed.

Oliver glanced back feeling a surge of angry take over as the mob continued their relentless pace. "We may have to fight after all," he said. "Get ready."

Dinah turned around to face the cars with her hands up, instantly centering her powers at her them.

"Or maybe not. Look!" Tommy yelled and pointed for Oliver to turn around. "Go! Go go go!"

Oliver turned back to see a glowing portal waiting. "Felicity," he called her name amazed. An impressed smiled tugged at his lips as he hit the gas accelerating through the portal.

The car dropped out of the air and he hit the brakes immediately screeching to a stop. Gripping the wheel, he took a moment to calm his beating heart. "Everyone okay?"

"We're fine." Dinah peeled herself off of Tommy and sat up taking a deep breath. "But woah," she exclaimed. "That was badass and awesome. Did your lessons help Felicity that much," she questioned.

"I don't...I don't know," he answered honestly as he stepped out the car.

Oliver could see Felicity running down towards him. He sped up his walk to meet her, but before he could react, she threw herself into him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she hugged him tightly. The hug was a shock because from knowing Felicity so far, she wasn't really into showing deep emotions. Oliver hugged her back feeling the warmth between them. He squeezed her gently and couldn't pass up the moment to inhale her scent that lingered in his nostrils from earlier. Even if the hug felt a bit strange at first, he relished in it and liked the feel of Felicity in his arms.

"I can't believe it worked," she whispered against his cheek. "I'm so glad it did."

"I'm glad it did too," Oliver responded as he held her in his arms. As she stepped back with a smile, he looked her over and there was something different about the way she stared back at him.

He glanced back at Laurel who immediately avoided his gaze. Something had happened.

"Thank you for saving us," he said to Felicity. "You're amazing," he smiled. He felt like his thank you didn't seem as sincere as he felt, but he needed to speak to Laurel immediately. "Why don't you head up to the house? I'll see you in a bit."

Felicity nodded and walked off towards the house with Dinah.

Oliver turned to Laurel as she walked up to him. "What did you do," he asked immediately.

Laurel glanced around making sure they were alone. "You needed help," she began. "So, I gave her a memory."

"Laurel." Oliver closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose.

"A memory of us," she finished.

"Are you serious," he asked in disbelief. He staggered back running his hands over his face more frustrated than he'd been in a long time. "Do you realize what you just did? And what that could lead to," he yelled. "Do you," he asked again as she stayed quiet. "No, I didn't think you do," he finished.

He specifically asked her not to do exactly what she'd done. Messing with Felicity's mind against her will was invasive and giving her a face intimate memory bordered the line of cruel.

"Not even a memory, it will feel more like a dream to her. And whether you like it or not. We are at war here and the stakes are high in case you've forgotten."

"I get that more than anyone, but you just can’t go and implant memories in someone's mind without their knowledge."

"Listen, I didn't have time to work through Felicity's issues. Would I have preferred to ask? Yes, but you and other people I care about were in danger. You and the rest of the team are saved thanks to my quick thinking. Maybe a thank you would be nice."

Oliver grabbed Laurel's elbow as she tried to walk off. "Do you hear yourself? It's like you're not even understanding the implications of what you just did." Felicity now had a false memory of them together and even if he felt a connection to her, it wasn't fair for her to live with something that didn't happen.

Laurel scoffed at Oliver's dismissal. Implanting someone with memories was easy, but she just gave Felicity the impression that she was in love with Oliver. It was hard enough seeing the connection the two of them seemed to have already, so now things could go either way. "Believe me Ollie," she said as her eyes filled with tears. "I do." Giving him one last glance, Laurel moved past him and headed for the house.

As she walked away, Tommy finally hopped out of the truck. He could see what looked like an intense argument taking place, so he had decided to linger back.

"What's going on," Tommy asked.

Oliver sighed scrubbing his face in frustration. "Nothing," he shook his head. Going to the truck, he began grabbing some of the weapons out. "Let's just head inside and reconvene." He didn't even know where to begin with the things that transpired today.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time comes to execute the plan to save John. Meanwhile, Felicity starts to slowly put the puzzle pieces together.

Felicity stood in the corner of the meeting room with her arms crossed over her chest. Dinah rested against the wall not far from her, Tommy and Lyla were on the couch and Laurel stood next to Oliver in the center of the floor. 

Lyla, who still had some contacts on the outside world, had just gone over the route that the transfer truck John would be traveling in would be taking. They'd all come to the agreement that it would be best to free him from the truck rather than the facility. It was less dangerous and gave them the best chance to free John.   

Curtis stationed on the computer promptly pulled up the map for everyone to see. 

"How do we plan on stopping the truck," Laurel pondered out loud. 

Dinah held her hand up with a figure wave. "I can," she said. 

Tommy immediately shook his head. "You can't stop a truck that size and rid the guards of their weapons at the same time," he said. "Too risky."

"Roy and I have actually been working on something lately," Thea spoke up. "By combining our powers we can target something specifically and shatter it."

Oliver studied his sister for a moment. He would've preferred for her not to be involved, but he that he couldn't always keep her from the grimy and dirty events. 

"We can use our powers together to shatter the tires on the truck and that will stop it," Roy added. 

"Alright," Oliver conceded. "We stop the truck and then what? How do we succeed in getting John out of it and all of us away? We can't all be in the same place in case things go wrong."

"There's a warehouse on that route." Felicity stepped up and pointed to map on the screen. "More than likely there will be a window in there and I can portal us," she said. 

Oliver nodded at Felicity. "We can use that warehouse for our escape." He turned to Curtis. "Get us blueprints for that warehouse," he told him. 

"If this warehouse checks out, I can wait on the other side of it in the van and everyone can meet there once they've completed their task," Lyla said. 

Oliver looked back at the map studying it for a moment. "Roy and Thea can perch on top of this old construction site. That way you're away from the brunt of the danger and can quickly get to Lyla."

Curtis pulled up the blueprint of the warehouse as Oliver's eyes quickly moved over it. "Tommy and Dinah can huddle out of the way. As the truck stops, can the two of you clear the guards and get John," he asked. 

"No doubt about it," Tommy said. 

Oliver turned back to the blueprint. "Felicity and I can wait inside the warehouse. Felicity can portal us in and out of the warehouse." Oliver looked towards her for confirmation. 

"Yep," Felicity nodded in agreement. 

"Any questions or suggestions," Oliver asked. Everyone agreed on the plan and slowly began to file out of the room. 

As everyone moved, Oliver lightly grabbed Laurel's elbow pulling her back slightly before she could get far. During the meeting, he'd noticed how she avoided getting close to Felicity or even could bring herself to glance towards her. 

"Did you talk to Felicity about what happened," he asked when they were alone. 

Laurel's face immediately fell. She dropped her hands nervously picking at her nails. "No."

Oliver sighed at the answer he already knew. "Laurel, it's wrong."

"It's not even a memory," she reiterated. "It's more like an illusion, a haze," she continued. "It'll fade."

"And if it doesn't," he questioned. "Whatever you say it may be, I don't care because it was done without her permission. You need to tell her or I will."

"Oliver." Laurel reached out grabbing his arm pulling him back. "Say we tell her and she gets upset and leaves," she pondered for him. "If she does, you can forget about saving John."

"Laurel," he huffed. 

"If I had the chance to ask her permission, I would've."

"What would you have done if she said no?"

Laurel hesitated as words got lost in her throat. "I wouldn't have let you die Ollie. I didn't want to lose you," she shrugged. "Is that so wrong of me?"

"She deserves to know and that's final," Oliver said. 

Laurel nodded quietly seeing that her conversation was going one way and not the way the intended. Oliver was still upset with her. He barely talked to her since it happened. They were even more distant with one another now. And it was all because she made a last ditch effort to save his life. 

"I hear you loud and clear," she said quietly. 

* * *

Oliver found Felicity on the bottom floor pacing. "Felicity," he called her name scaring her as she jumped. "Sorry," he said. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine. I'm just a little nervous," she said. It was her first real mission. The others hadn’t been planned, so her adrenaline kept her from becoming a nervous wreck. "Haven't really been sleeping well either, so this combination is not exactly the best." Her sleep had been interrupted with that memory or intense dream of her and Oliver. 

"It can be a little loud here some nights," he said. "With so many people under one roof, it takes some getting used to."

"Did you ever think about giving up," she asked. "I mean all of this," she waved her hand around. "It just seems like a lot to handle."

"It hasn’t always been easy," Oliver said. "When I first got here, I wasn't in a good space at all. I was angry all the time and mad at the world for my circumstances, for Thea’s circumstances, and for the way the world viewed us. John saw something in me though. He challenged me and in turn I began to challenge myself. I matured and I became less selfish. It can be hard, but what I do…what we all do is important. I wouldn’t give it up now." 

"Well it seems like you've become pretty great at it. You found me somehow."

"That was one of the best decisions I've made too," he said with a sincere smile. Oliver could sense the rapidness of Felicity's heartbeat and his own matched the rhythm. 

The memory she had been fighting all day came tumbling forward to Felicity's mind again. She tried to push it away, but it didn't go anywhere. 

"I just have to ask." Felicity's rubbed at her crinkled forehead as she closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She opened her eyes to see Oliver looking at her expectantly and with an intense stare. "The first night I came here, did we go outside," she asked. "I mean you and I."

Oliver looked away briefly. That question was all the confirmation he needed to know that Laurel hadn't talked to Felicity.

He wanted to tell her the truth. Tell her the truth about what happened with Laurel and about the growing feelings he had. It was all on the tip of his tongue, but every time he looked at her, he felt guilt consume him and couldn't bring himself to do it.

He took one last look at her and chickened out. "No," Oliver answered. "We didn't."

"Right." She gave an awkward laugh and smile. "I would definitely remember if we did."

"Yeah," he said quietly.  

"Hey." Tommy peeked his head into the room looking between the two of them. He noticed a strange feel in the room, but knew this wasn't the time to say anything. "We're all set," he said. 

Oliver nodded and pushed himself off the table. He looked over at Felicity. "Ready," he asked her. 

"Yeah," she said and walked out with him. 

***

Oliver grabbed a hold of the lock on the warehouse door and ripped it off. He opened the door slowly and reached behind his back for Felicity’s hand. "Stay close to me," he said. Even if the place was abandoned, he still wanted to keep her away from any potential danger approaching.

Felicity nodded and slipped her hand into Oliver’s. She followed behind him closely until they walked into the room with the vantage point. 

"Over there." Felicity pointed towards the window they would use to her a good look. 

Oliver ran up the steps with Felicity on his heels. In her hurry, Felicity's foot slipped and before she could regain her footing, Oliver turned and grabbed her hand. He pulled her up to his body and wrapped his arm around her waist holding her close to him. 

They both stood still, neither one saying a word. Their bodies were pressed together not leaving an inch of room. Felicity could feel Oliver's muscles tightening around her. 

Oliver stared down at Felicity as if he was in a trance. He could feel the beat of Felicity's heart against his chest and hear the quickening of her breathing as she looked back up at him. He released her hand and brushed the strands of hair stuck on her eyelids out of the way. 

"Thanks," Felicity said breathless. 

The crackling noise from Oliver's hip followed by Tommy's voice interrupted the moment between them. They both stepped back at the same time with Felicity diverting her eyes and Oliver shaking his head with a hard swallow. 

Bringing the walkie talkie up to his mouth, Oliver cleared his throat. "Yeah?"

"Everyone's in position. The truck should be en route now."

Felicity turned to the window readying herself. She pushed whatever had just happened between her and Oliver out of her mind and focused on the mission. 

Oliver stepped up behind her bracing his hand on the window pane. He heightened his listening and could sense the truck approaching. Bringing the walkie talkie back to his lips, he signaled over to Thea and Roy. "Truck will be here in five, four, three, two, one." He counted down just as the truck made it around the curve. 

As it came into view, the front tires blew off one after another. The driver immediately panicked as he stomped the brakes, but the car soon slid to a full stop. 

Thea's voice rang out from the walkie talkie. "We're headed to the meeting point. Meet you guys there."

"Copy," Tommy replied. He and Dinah appeared from their hiding spot and ran up to the truck. The agents hopped out with their guns drawn. Tommy brought his hands up shining a light from both palms momentarily blinding each of the agents. Dinah held her hands up and the guns were ripped from their grips. Closing her hands into fists, the guns crumbled into pieces falling to the floor. Waving her hand, she tossed the agents into a pile on the ground. A metal bar laid off to the side of them and she knew the perfect way to use it. Using her powers, she contorted the bar until it stretched across them rendering them immovable.  

Tommy made it up to the driver just as he was trying to exit the truck. He shot a blast of light at the door handle and at the opening melting the door until it was as if it was locked with a deadbolt. He hurried to the other side doing exactly the same. 

At the back of the truck, Dinah gritted her teeth as she focused on the door until the bolts and heavy duty lock fell to the ground. She waved the doors open with a satisfied sigh to find John standing and waiting. 

"The cavalry has arrived," she joked upon seeing his face. 

"It's about damn time," John grinned. 

Tommy ran around to the back of the truck. "John! Long time no see my man!"

John stepped out of the truck and held his hands up as Dinah quickly did away with his shackles. 

Oliver and Felicity watched everything unfold from their vantage point. As they headed towards them Felicity readied herself. She started a portal and within seconds it was wide enough for Oliver. He stepped through and appeared on the other side of the window. He nodded towards her and she followed suit. 

Oliver brought his arm behind him reaching for Felicity like he did earlier keeping her behind him. He waved Dinah, Tommy and John over urgently. "Now Felicity."

Felicity quickly opened a portal as everyone hurried in after one another. As she made her way inside, everyone took a collective relieved sigh.

John looked "Took you guys long enough," he said with a grin.

"Better late than never right," Oliver laughed.

John shook Oliver's outstretched hand giving him a half embrace. "Thank you."

Tommy radioed over letting the rest of the team, more importantly Lyla know that John was secure and they were headed to them.

Oliver stepped back towards Felicity. "Are you okay," Oliver asked her. 

"Yeah," she nodded brushing off his concern. "I'm fine. No worries. My powers won’t be going crazy this time," she joked.

John looked between Oliver and Felicity, who he’d briefly met the night Oliver brought her in. "Going crazy," he questioned.

"Yeah there is a lot we need to catch you up on," Oliver said.

"Same for me. There’s so much you guys need to know about Sentinel Services and their plans. I’m almost afraid I won’t be able to remember everything," John said.

"Don’t worry. Laurel can help with that of course if it’s needed," Dinah said.

“Yeah," Tommy added. "She can get in your mind and work her magic with no problem. We’ll have all the details in no time."

It was as if Tommy’s words jolted something inside of Felicity. She began thinking back to a conversation with Laurel, but for some reason she couldn’t remember much of it.

Oliver’s light touch on her elbow brought Felicity back to the present. "Let’s go," he said.

* * *

The night John returned, Felicity couldn't help but keep playing Tommy's words over in her mind. She thought maybe she was reading too much into it, but when she caught a glimpse of Laurel using her powers on John, she knew it was more than a coincidence. The next day Felicity was determined to get some answers. She climbed up the steps as her eyes searched for Laurel. She peeked in each room not finding her. Walking further down the hallway, she finally spotted her sitting alone reading a book. 

"Hey, I need to talk to you," she said standing over her. Laurel looked up at her, but Felicity didn't give her time to respond. "Did you mess with my head," she asked. 

"What do you mean," Laurel responded. 

Felicity let out a small laugh at Laurel's clueless act. Crossing her arms, she stood tall. "I was watching you with John. When you were helping him with the things he couldn't remember. Then I thought about when you and I were talking last week, but I can't seem to remember any of the conversation now. But all of a sudden, I keep seeing this memory of Oliver over and over. So, I'm asking you right here, right now, face to face. Did you mess with my head?"

Laurel dropped her head and that was all the confirmation she needed. "You couldn't use your powers and Ollie was in trouble," she began explaining. "To save him and everyone else, you needed a connection to him."

"You had no right."

Laurel stood up and gingerly walked towards Felicity. "Listen," she sighed. "You have to understand. Lives were at stake." Laurel reached out grabbing Felicity's hand. 

Felicity snatched away from Laurel even angrier than she was mere moments ago. "I don't have to understand a damn thing. Okay! What you did was wrong." 

"Please..."

"No," Felicity cut her off. "You took it upon yourself to decide to fix me like I'm a broken toy. Now I get to live with this memory of loving someone that I barely know. Someone who doesn't love me."  

From the beginning, Felicity felt she and Oliver might've had a connection. But to now suddenly be living with this thought that he had feelings for her and was in love with her felt like a double edged sword. It wasn't real. It was all a haze created by Laurel without her permission. 

Laurel looked up with tears in her eyes and guilt wrecking her face. "I...I can take it away. I can remove the memory."

Felicity held her finger up pointing directly at Laurel. "You just need to stay the hell away from me," she said through clenched teeth. 

***

Felicity sat in a closed off and dimly lit room by herself. Her only companion was Max, the dog that ran freely through the halls. He nestled under her as her mind raced. She was angry, no she was pissed. Laurel just decided to take things into her hands not giving a damn about her in the process. 

Implanting a memory of her and Oliver was cruel. Felicity hated to admit that she had feelings for Oliver before the incident and that memory only intensified those feelings. 

Her quietness was interrupted when she heard the scruff of boots approaching the door and she knew immediately the feet belonged to Oliver. 

Sure enough, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Oliver lingering by the doorway. Max hopped down and ran out as soon as Felicity stopped stroking his coat. He must've sensed the tension, coming mostly from Felicity. 

"What do you need," she asked Oliver. Annoyance riddled her tone and she barely looked at him sparing him a glance. 

"We were talking about going to an abandoned Sentinel Services warehouse. Wanted to ask if you were up for it?"

"So, that's all I am? Just a portal opening robot."

Oliver looked at her confused not saying a word.

"Fine." She stood up with a huff. "Since you don't want to bring it up, I will," she said. "Laurel...your friend, girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, or whatever the hell she currently is to you, stuck a memory in my mind without my permission. Not just any memory, but a memory of you."

Oliver sighed into his hands as he stepped back against the wall. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I asked her not to do that."

So he did know. She had tried to give him the benefit of the doubt that just maybe he didn't know anything. The fact that he knew and didn't tell her. "But you decided not to say anything to me when you found out she did. 

"It wasn't like that." Oliver approached her cautiously. "It was an emergency and then things happened so fast after that." He paused trying to carefully find his next words in an attempt to not piss her off more than she already was. "We still needed your help to save John," he admitted. 

"Oh, I get it. You wanted to use me some more, so of course you couldn't tell me the truth." She laughed bitterly. "Unbelievable." 

"That's not at all what I'm saying here," he quickly objected. 

"What are you saying then, Oliver? Because to me it sounds like a bunch of excuses. None of which are good."

"Felicity..."

She threw her hand up cutting him off. "I've got plenty of issues myself and my own people to find."

"Felicity, let me help."

"I'm not asking for your help," she snapped. "I don't need it. I'm fine own my own." She walked back over to the couch grabbing her bag. She needed to leave and leave now. 

Felicity stuffed her sweater into the bag and zipped it up throwing it over her shoulder. The entire time she could feel Oliver's unsure and worries eyes following her every move. She hesitated before she turned around to him. 

"There is one thing I want to know," she began. "In the meeting room, when we're talking and in the warehouse...the way you looked at me, was that real," she questioned. 

Oliver stared at Felicity for a moment not responding. He wanted to be the one to tell her, but he didn't know how to. He did have feelings for her. Ever since the night he met her, there was an intense connection between them. How to say that even if that particular memory of them wasn't real, he did feel something for her. She would've thought he was lying and just saying it to keep her at bay and make her happy. 

"It's complicated," he said quietly. 

"Right." Felicity nodded with an unamused laugh. "Well lucky for you, I'm about to make things a lot less complicated for the both of us." She brushed past him knocking into him. 

Oliver reached out for her, but she quickly moved out of his grasp not stopping or looking back. 

Speeding up her walk, she turned the corner leaving the room as she heard Oliver call out her name behind her. 

"Felicity! Felicity..."

As he ran out of the room, Oliver saw papers scatter around in the air and the closing of a portal with Felicity on the other side of it. She was gone. Oliver cursed to himself as he punched the first wall he saw. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver deals with the fallout of Felicity leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you watch The Gifted, I think you have a good idea as to where this chapter is going. BUT in order to keep it unique to my version, I veered off very differently in the end.

Oliver threw a fury of punches into the bag swinging back and forth in front of him. He hoped the punches would relieve some tension, but it didn’t help at all. He was just mindlessly throwing punches at this point with everything still bottled up inside.

"Just a little bit harder and I think it might shatter."

Oliver looked over to see Laurel walking into the room. He punched the bag a couple more times before finally stopping. Resting his head against the bag, he took a moment to catch his breath. 

"You alright," she asked. 

"Yeah." He wasn't alright. He should've been though. John was back and safe, so there shouldn't be anything bothering him. Yet, his mood was down and no amount of punching the bag could make him feel better. Felicity was still gone. Gone for only a day and he severely missed her presence.

"I've been meaning to ask you," she started as she stood next him. "How did your talk with Felicity go?"

Oliver laughed as he pulled at the velcro on his gloves with his teeth. Snatching them off, he threw them to the floor. "She's gone, so I would say not well. Not well at all."

"Oh." Laurel noticed she hadn't seen Felicity, but she thought maybe they were just avoiding one another. She didn't realize she actually packed up and left. 

"I mean... "

"What you did...what we did was wrong," Oliver said. "There's no silver lining here or no way to make it sound better than what it is. This was supposed to be a safe place and we betrayed her trust. More importantly, I betrayed her trust."

Oliver walked over to the window taking a seat on the sill. "We have this war raging and I can't even keep people happy here. John was detained for so long, it's a miracle he wasn't killed, we're taking in more refugees than we can protect it seems, the war out there is getting worse." Oliver picked up his water draining the bottle before angrily tossing it over in the trash.

"Why do you insist on always carrying things by yourself? Laurel stepped in between Oliver dropping her hands on his shoulders. "You need to stop putting everything on these shoulders of yours. We're all here to help," she reasoned with him. 

"Help how exactly? Forcing memories on someone to get them to act against their will?"

"You're right," she sighed. "And I'm sorry for that. I felt like I made the best decision at the time considering the circumstances, but I do feel terrible about the way things transpired."

"You need a break Ollie. Take a moment to relax and enjoy what we have in front of us."

Laurel moved in closer eliminating the remaining space between her and Oliver. "We should take advantage of our time," she whispered. Not wasting a moment, Laurel pressed her lips against Oliver's. She kissed him softly at first as he stayed still. 

Oliver closed his eyes and all he could see was Felicity. See the moment he first laid eyes on her. The immediate concern she had for others and willingness to help. Her smile and the way she felt in his arms. He could no longer deny the connection they had. It was real, and he was a coward for not admitting it sooner.

Before the kiss could intensify, Oliver pulled away from Laurel turning his cheek towards her lips. "We shouldn’t."

Laurel dropped her hands to Oliver’s neck. "Why not?" She titled her head looking in his disapproving eyes.

"Because it doesn't feel right." Oliver stood up forcing Laurel's hands to fall from him. "You and I haven't been right for some time. I just...I can't do this."

"I see." Laurel stepped back with hurt in her voice as she wrapped her arms around herself. 

"I need to go." Oliver moved past Laurel leaving her standing there confused.

"Ollie! Where are you going," she called behind him. 

"To take care of something." He jogged out of the room with those final words. First he needed to shower and then he was going to go find Felicity. 

***

Abandoned buildings had become Felicity's best friend. They were great refuge when she no longer wanted to be bothered and preferred to be alone. She was alone with her thoughts and as much as she hated to admit it, Oliver remained on her mind. The good and bad. The conversations with him and the short time they'd shared together. 

She sat down eating on a granola bar as she sifted through newspaper clippings spread out in front of her. There was a crash from outside the room she was huddled in and she immediately jumped to her feet tossing her things to the side. Just as she began making a small portal she heard her name being called out. 

"Felicity, wait!"

Immediately recognizing the voice, she dropped her hands and turned to Oliver. She didn't expect for him to come after her. "What are you doing here?"

"You're hard to track," he said a little breathless. 

"Yeah, that was on purpose." She didn't stay in one place long. She kept moving in and out of places. Staying off the cop’s trail and apparently off of Oliver's. 

"I found you once, and I was determined to find you again."

An internal battle went on inside of her. She didn't know if she should tell him to shove it or actually listen. The second part won out.  Scuffing her boots against the floor, she crossed her arms and looked at him with pointed eyes. "What do you want?"

"For you to please just listen to me for a moment," he pleaded with her. Felicity dropped down to a seat and nodded for him to go ahead. Oliver crouched down next to her holding his hands out toward her. 

"I'm sorry," he began. "I'm so sorry for what happened with you and Laurel. I should've been honest with you as soon as I found out about it."

"Yeah that would've been great," Felicity responded.

"I came to convince you to come back. You're not safe out here."

"Oh," she laughed. "You're concerned for my safety? That's why you came for me?"

"No," Oliver quickly answered. "I mean yeah that's part of the reason, but that's not all."

Felicity tucked her hair behind her ears looking up towards Oliver again. She saw that familiar glimmer in his eyes that she recognized from earlier instances. 

"The underground needs you," he said quietly. 

"Of course," she laughed. "Of course you come because the underground needs me." Felicity angrily stuffed her papers into her bag and stood up with an annoyed huff. "Well sorry. I'm all out of extending my services."

Throwing her bag over her shoulder, she stood up and marched out of the room. Oliver dropped his head and stood up quickly calling behind Felicity. 

"Felicity. Felicity!" He ran up to her and grabbed her elbow stopping her and pulling her back towards him. "I need you," he said softly. He took a deep shuddering sigh as he finally admitted the truth. "I need you to come back."

Felicity looked away from Oliver's eyes not wanting to fall down that same rabbit hole again. "Look, I have my own mission right now," she said. "Sorry."

"Mission? What mission?"

"Remember when I was sick and kept opening portals to that road."

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, it was out in the countryside. 

"Well I need to find it. You taught me that powers come from within and they mean something. If I was trying to get to some place, it must me something to me. So, I'm going to find it to see exactly what it is."

"Let me help you," he reasoned with her. 

Felicity turned around with an annoyed sigh. "For the last time, I don't want or need your help. You can leave, go back to your life and forget about me."

"I can't just forget about you alright." 

"Why not? I'm sure other people have left your mansion and not come back? Why are you chasing me?"

"Because you mean something to me."

"Oliver," she sighed closing her eyes. "Please don't."

"I'm being honest with you. I need you to come back. At least think on it while I help you," he reasoned with her. 

"I..."

"You're lost," he said. "I've been tracking you remember, and you've been going in circles. I can help you find whatever it is you're looking for. I owe you that much."

Felicity gripped the strap on her bag as she studied Oliver. His eyes were begging her to give in. She hated to admit that she was spinning on her heels basically. 

"Fine," she grumbled. "Come on."

Oliver smiled at Felicity as she only rolled her eyes at him before walking out. 

* * *

Oliver crouched down with his hand against the flat of the road. They'd finally found the road Felicity was searching for, they just needed to know what it led to. Oliver couldn't sense anything. The trail had gone completely cold. 

"It's cold," he sighed. "Do you remember anything about this road? Anything look familiar," he asked Felicity. 

"Nope. I was unconscious remember? You saw more than I did."

Oliver stood up as Felicity took a frustrating deep sigh. "I couldn't even find information in the paper," she grumbled. 

"Yeah, they're pretty good at covering up mutant incidents. Don't want to draw attention to their unlawfulness." Oliver walked back to his truck as Felicity angrily marched behind him. 

"Well thanks for your apology and help, seeing as how this is shaping up to be a bust, let's just go our separate ways."  
"Felicity, will you just let me help you."

"Help what," she questioned. "There's nothing to track and you just said the trail is cold."

"There's another one."

"Is this going to be another one with the earth speech," she questioned before he started.

Oliver couldn't help but to laugh at Felicity's comments. "Just listen to me. When animals and even people are hurt, they have this instinct to go to a place where they last experienced love and warmth. You had a place that meant something to you. Where you felt safe. Felicity, where was that place?"

Felicity chewed on her bottom lip. "There was a foster home. A home for mutants that couldn't pass as human. I stayed there for a couple of years."

"Maybe it's on this road," Oliver said. "Let's go."

Oliver opened Felicity's side of the door for her and she climbed in. Oliver hopped in and started slowly down the road. Felicity rested against the open window looking out to see if anything looked familiar to her. 

"Tell me about this home." Oliver attempted to alleviate the growing quietness. 

"It was a good home. A home for mutants that couldn't pass, so we were forced to hide most of the time. They took care of us though and we were happy. It's just once you become a teenager around the age of fifteen, you have your own opinions as to how you should live. I left, but I never forgot what they did for me."

"What did the house look like," Oliver asked next.  

"It was small, one story. White with green trimming I think."

Oliver nodded looking back towards the road. "So, my Mr. Miyagi lessons worked huh? You figured this was a good hunch to hunt down. I'm proud of you."

"Oh, shut up," she glared. 

Felicity shook her head as a smile appeared on her face. She glanced away from Oliver felling her cheeks redden. Down the road she saw a gate that resonated with her. 

"Wait," she sat up. "That gate looks familiar," she pointed. 

Oliver drove up to the gate and cut the car off. They hopped out and Felicity ran up to it. Running her hands along the chipped paint, she nodded. "Yeah, this is it," she told Oliver. 

Pushing the gate open, she could see the house in the distant. She kept going forward as Oliver lingered behind her. 

Oliver looked around using his skills to check for any signs of danger. He sensed heavy foot traffic from what seemed like agents on the property. The feeling of dread grew strong as he kept walking. 

"Felicity! Maybe you should wait!"

"What," she turned and asked. "Why?"

"I think something bad happened here."

Felicity turned on her heels and took off running at full speed towards the house. Oliver chased behind her and as they climbed onto the porch they could see the Sentinel Service red tape over the door. 

Felicity shook the door knob finding it locked. She looked back at Oliver. "Get us in," she said. 

Oliver moved Felicity to the side and punched through the door right above the knob. Knocking a hole into the wood, he stuck his hand in opening the door from the inside. Felicity stepped over the threshold to find the house empty and quiet. 

"Athena! Rory!" She called out names of some of the kids she remembered only to be met with silence. "Maybe they got out," Felicity said. It was more of a hopeful wish than a feeling. She ran towards the bedroom to check them. 

Oliver walked inside the kitchen and could see bullet holes littering the back door. He stepped a bit further inside to be met by blood staining the floors. "Jesus," he muttered to himself. He needed to get Felicity before she saw it. As he turned, he saw Felicity standing behind him with the realization all over her face. He immediately walked up to her opening his arms. "Felicity, I'm so sorry."

An audible gasp fell from Felicity's lips as she dropped her hands to her knees. "No," she sobbed. The tears began falling from her eyes. She felt chills run through her body as she looked over the evidence of a slaughter. "No, no, no."

"I'm sorry." Oliver said again as he wrapped her in his arms holding her up. He rocked in her in his arms holding her close as the sobs ripped from her body. "Let’s get you out of her."

Once Felicity calmed a bit, Oliver walked Felicity outside and told her to stay by the truck as he checked the rest of the property. He didn't have a good chance at finding anyone alive, but he would do it to at least alleviate Felicity's mind. 

He game back to her with a solemn head shake. "They put up a good fight," he said. "It was just too many for them to handle."

"This is my fault," she said. "I got them killed. I sent them directly to them."

Oliver rested his hands on the side of Felicity. "No. Sentinel Services pulled the trigger, not you."

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts," he cut her off. "Hey look at me." He cradled her face in his hands using his thumbs to wipe her tears away. "You can't take this and blame on yourself. If you do, it's going to eat you alive. I know from experience. You have to find a way to use this as fuel."

Felicity grabbed ahold of Oliver's wrists thankful for his comforting touch. She nodded quietly at his words.

"I guess I changed my mind about not lending my services to the underground anymore," she sniffed. "This is a war, and I want to help end it."

Oliver brought her into another hug and she wrapped her arms around his back holding onto him tightly. Felicity relished in the comfort of Oliver's strong arms. The way he held onto her as if he was afraid to let her go. She tucked herself into him as if he was a cocoon protecting her from the world.

***

Oliver pulled to a stop at a dead deserted in. As he cut the car off, Felicity snapped out of her own personal musings looking over at him. "What are you doing," she asked. 

"Figured we could take a moment to talk before we got back." He tossed his keys up on the dashboard and took off his seatbelt. "You sure you're alright," he asked her. 

Felicity shrugged running her hand through her messy hair. "I'll be alright," she said. There was no use in dwelling on something she couldn’t change. It did hurt, and hurt a lot, but she could only focus on what was in front of her. Helping to end this raging war.

"Thank you for coming after me and all your help today. You didn't have to, but I appreciate it." She gave him an honest smile and unhooked her seatbelt. 

"I did have to," Oliver responded. "I know my actions hurt you and I had to try to make it right."

"When I said it was complicated it was because I got scared."

"Scared," she repeated. "What could you possibly be afraid of when it comes to me?"

"The feelings I have for you."

"Oliver…"

“Please," he whispered. "Just let me finish." Oliver grabbed her hand in his. "Ever since that very first night I met you, I've felt this strong pull towards you. Like we're connected and it's intense. I’ve never felt this before. When I was tracking you that night, I could feel you as if you were another part of me. It only intensified as we spent more time together. I didn’t really know how to tell you."

"And then the situation with Laurel, I regret not telling you the truth. There's no good enough excuse for it. I chickened out knowing you would be rightfully upset and leave."

"I wouldn’t have left if you had come to me."

"I know," he sighed. "I know that now. I think I’m better as a bit of a groveler anyway," he joked.

"Oliver, I forgive you. Even though I was rightfully pissed off, you’ve showed your regret and sincerity."

Oliver took a relieved sigh. His chasing, begging and pleading had worked.

"When you said you needed me, did you mean it?"

Oliver nodded and he felt Felicity’s hand relax in his as she turned her body towards him. Oliver’s eyes zeroed in on Felicity’s lips as her tongue snaked across them wetting them. Oliver could feel the exact moment the atmosphere changed.

Oliver leaned in and Felicity met him halfway. The kiss was slow and meticulous. There was hesitancy between both of them for a moment but it quickly dissolved falling away. Oliver slipped his tongue between Felicity's lips kissing her words away. She opened up and reciprocated his greedy kiss with just as much of a greedy intensity. 

"Oliver..."

Oliver pulled away and looked into Felicity's eyes. They had darkened and she studied him with a hungry intensity in his eyes. He could feel the rapidness of her heart pounding against his chest. Taking her hand, he pressed her palm against his chest so she could feel his heart beat.

"It's real for me," he said. 

Oliver gripped Felicity's hand and pulled her onto his lap. His hands immediately felt to her exposed thighs that were revealed from her dress riding up. He ran his hands over the smooth skin before circling them around her waist to grab ahold of her ass. 

Felicity ran her hands underneath Oliver's shirt feeling the hardness of his abs against her palms. Grabbing his shirt, she lifted it up helping Oliver take it off and toss it to the side.

Felicity pressed her lips against Oliver's bare chest eliciting a hiss from his lips. She kissed across his strong pecks. Her tongue traced the small scars littered across his pecks as she placed soft kisses on his skin. Oliver was so glad he took the truck with the spacious front seat and plenty of room. 

Oliver slipped his hands inside Felicity’s jacket pushing it away from her shoulders helping free her arms from it. It joined Oliver’s shirt forgotten to the side.

Oliver grabbed at Felicity's dress straps pulling them down. He kissed the exposed skin at her shoulders. He moved his lips up the slope of her neck nibbling at the sensitive nerves sending thrills through her. The feel of him growing hard beneath her made her rock her hips against him begging with want.

Her other straps fell down and her dress pooled at her waist. She lifted her hips and Oliver helped rid her of her panties. Oliver wasted no time unbuckling his pants quickly shoving them down along with his briefs.  

"Ready," he asked. Oliver answered his own question when his hand slipped between them and he could feel how wet Felicity already was. Oliver’s fingers curved inside of her and he withdrew them His fingers slipped between her folds and she moaned at the way his fingers curved inside of her.

Too impatient, Oliver pulled his hands away, and lined himself perfectly at Felicity's center. He slowly eased her down on him as she gripped onto his shoulders in a firm hold. As she engulfed him, his head fell back against the seat as he blew out a shaky deep breath.

"You okay there?"

Oliver smiled amused at Felicity. The feel of her was intoxicating. Almost too intoxicating like he had been on a bender. He had never felt something as strong.

"Oh yeah." Oliver grabbed ahold of her as his fingertips dug into the smooth skin at her hipbone. 

Felicity's pressed her left hand against the roof of the car as her other hand gripped Oliver's shoulder. Raising up a bit, her and Oliver began to move in sync with one another. She grinded onto him as he thrusted upward meeting her every time.

He settled onto a kept his rhythm that sent them both into overdrive. Noises ripped from Felicity’s throat as he grunted almost animalistic with each stroke. Fast, then slow. He hitting her deeply and then drawing out even slower was the pace.

Felicity wondered briefly just how amazing it would be in a bed instead of a truck. She wasn’t complaining though because she could feel the intensity as well. She understood what Oliver was saying before about the connection between them.

She could feel Oliver’s strength surging on as if it was fueling him. With his arms wrapped around her, she could feel the muscles tightening at his arms as he braced her up against him by her back.

Felicity’s hand fell back down to Oliver face as she palmed. She kissed him hard running her fingers over his jaw scraping her nails through the scruff that aligned his perfect structure.

She could feel her body convulsing as her walls tightened around him. Oliver began coaxing her through her release and with one last forceful stoke she came. Oliver could feel her warmth surrounding him. He followed her soon after with his own. Their bodies were slick with sweat as their hearts rapidly thudded attempting to stabilize.

Felicity rested against Oliver’s chest as they caught their breath. Oliver reluctantly pulled out of her, but held her close stroking her hair tenderly. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "That was…"

Felicity listened with an amused and satisfied smile as Oliver rattled off the many different ways to describe what had just happened between them. Oliver’s phone rang down in his pants pockets ending the short bout of quietness.

Felicity straightened her dress on her shoulders. She wasn’t an avid dress wearer, but it definitely worked out for the best today. She reached down and grabbed the cell handing it over to Oliver.

"Hello," he answered. He tried to catch his breath as Tommy asked if he was alright. "Yeah, I found her. We just uh...we had to take care of something first."

Felicity bit down on her lip to keep from laughing aloud at Oliver. One hand still rested on her hip as his thumb rubbed circles into her skin. Almost like he was afraid to let her go. 

"We'll be there shortly."

Oliver hung up and took a deep breath. 

Felicity looked out the window seeing the sky darkening a bit with the sun in the early stages of setting. "We better get going, huh?"

"I guess so," he said matching her grin. Oliver kissed her once more before pulling away. 

Felicity pushed herself off Oliver's lap and they both straightened their clothes on themselves. "By the way, I believe you," Felicity said. "About it being real. It’s real for me too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion...

Oliver landed on his back with a hard thud. He looked up at his sparring partner with a proud glint in his eyes as she stepped over him. 

Hands on her hips, Felicity looked down at Oliver. "I win this round," she said with a bright grin.

Oliver swiped his legs sweeping Felicity's from under her. She let out a surprising yelp as she fell into Oliver's arms. He cradled her and rested her down on the mat. He pushed himself up hovered over her. 

"Never get distracted," he said. "Or cocky."

Since Felicity returned with Oliver, he decided to implement a training regimen with her. He wanted to strengthen her powers, elevate her confidence in herself and also give her basic self-defense training. She had relied on her raw street instincts so far, but he wanted to make sure if the situation ever called for a fight she would be adequately prepared. 

"But you're just so distracting," she teased with a wink. Her fingers trailed up his muscular arms as his hands traveled to her waist. "Also getting the jump on you? I can't help but to be a little excited about that."

"Good job though," he told her. 

"How am I doing," she asked. 

"Great," he answered. "You gotten quicker, and your reaction time is a lot better. I'm going to have John train you on some strengthening techniques. He's better at that than I am. Soon you'll be a formidable opponent."

Felicity nodded. "So what now?"

"You kiss me," Oliver whispered. 

Felicity slipped her arm around Oliver's sweaty neck bringing him close to her. Their lips met chastely only for a moment until the kiss intensified. He prodded her lips open by nipping at her bottom lip. Something he quickly learned was a favorite of his. Oliver's hands instantly gravitated to Felicity's hips grabbing a hold of them. 

Just as they forgot where they were, a loud throat clearing sounded off in the room.  
Oliver broke away and looked over to see John standing in the door. Felicity tucked her head in Oliver's shoulder out of pure embarrassment. 

"Meeting in five," John said holding back his amused laugher. 

"Right!" Oliver jumped up in a hurry helping Felicity to her feet. "We'll be right there."

 ***

John called a meeting for the group to discuss where they stood with their fight against Sentinel Services.

Things had been surprisingly quiet since they broke John out of jail. They knew that wasn't a good sign though. That meant they were gearing up for an even bigger retaliation from them and they needed to be ready. 

Felicity sat next to Thea on the leather sofa as Oliver stood next to her leaning against the wall. Every adult was present along with most of the older teenagers in the house. 

"This meeting was called to discuss things going forward," John began. "Sentinel Services is still a looming dangerous threat. Things might have quieted down, but we can't get comfortable. Silence from them is loud. They're going to hit back and we need to be more than ready."

Every set of eyes followed John as he talked. They quietly listened to each word as if they were sitting on the edges of their seats. 

"We all have something we're fighting for," John continued. "Sentinel Services has taken something from each and every one of us in this room and it's up to us to put forth the needed effort to see that they are no longer a threat to us, other mutants out there and the countless number of innocent lives."

Oliver glanced down at Felicity feeling the exact moment her heart rate sped up. She crossed her arms and sat back taking a deep sigh and he immediately knew what she was thinking about. 

"Oliver."

Oliver looked toward John who was letting him know it was time for him to take the floor. He pushed himself off and walked into the middle of the room taking the conversation over. "To echo what John has said, the time to prepare is now. We will need to train harder, be smarter, work better in teams. And most importantly trust one another."

From this moment on, each person that wants to train can and will." Before it was just the few of them going out. Now they needed all hands on deck. "In part of our training, we will be working to perfect our powers more. That means everyone will learn exactly how their powers work and what best harnesses those powers."

The meeting lasted for about 30 minutes longer with questions being answered and any concerns being talked through. As everyone began to disperse and talk amongst themselves, Oliver walked up to Felicity and gently pulled her towards him.

"You okay," he asked.

"Yeah."

Oliver shook his head. "Come on Felicity. Don't shy away from me."

Felicity raised an eyebrow as she looked up at him. She knew there was no need to pretend with Oliver. "Your powers aren’t fair and quite nosey might I add."

"I’m just concerned. I know what happened is still fresh in your mind, so I want to make sure you’re really alright."

"Thank you," Felicity smiled thankfully. "I’m doing okay. I just really want them to pay. I hated them before, but what they did to innocent kids and the sweetest foster parents anyone could have just makes me want them to pay even more, you know?"

Oliver wrapped his arm around Felicity and kissed the top of her head. "I know," he pulled her close. "I'm going to go help Tommy in the training room and then I'll see you later."

Felicity nodded. "Yeah go ahead," she said at his sentence that sounded more like a question. "I'm fine."

* * *

Felicity stood in the kitchen drinking a bottle of water. Oliver hadn't been lying when he said the workouts would be intensifying. Then John took over and they turned into literal army training it seemed.

She wiped the towel across the back of her neck and headed out of the door begrudged knowing it was time to return. She held the bottle up to her mouth for another swig and didn't see Laurel walking through the same door. 

"Oh!" Felicity yelped taking a step back.

"Didn’t mean to scare you," Laurel said. "I was actually looking for you," she said hesitantly. 

"Something wrong," Felicity immediately asked. 

"No," Laurel shook her head. "Things are fine. I just...I wanted to talk to you for a moment."

"Oh." Felicity silently contemplated Laurel's request. Taking a deep breath, she turned back around and went to take a seat at the island. "Okay."

Since Felicity returned, she and Laurel barely said two words to each other. They kept their distance and Laurel seemed to be respecting Felicity's wishes for her to stay away from her. 

"I want to apologize for my actions. I didn't do that properly when you first found out and I'm truly sorry."

Felicity nodded quietly letting Laurel continue. 

"When I implanted those memories in your mind, I didn't do it to be cruel. It was the one thing I knew without a doubt that I could tap into because,"… Laurel paused for a moment before continuing. "I knew there was already something there. I saw the way Oliver looked at you. Any girl, especially an ex knows that look. Oliver really cares for you. If the two of you make each other happy like you seem to be, you have one more person in your corner."

Felicity stopped playing with the top in her hand and looked up at Laurel noticing the sincerity in Laurel’s eyes. Something she didn’t expect.

"Like John and Ollie...Oliver said earlier, we're all going to be working together and we have to trust one another. I don't want what I did to hurt this team. All of this said essentially means I’m trying to extend an olive branch."

"You make good points," Felicity admitted. "And you're right. We may need each other out there and in the real world, there's no time to remember what you did or what someone else might've done."

"Right." Laurel said with a nervous chuckle. "I’m just glad we could someone put it behind us and attempt to move on." Laurel extended her hand towards Felicity.

Felicity looked down at it a bit confused. Outer showcases of affection weren’t her thing even if it was just a simple handshake.

"Do you not shake hands," Laurel asked. "I figured that's better than a hug or..."

"Laurel," Felicity called her name cutting her off. "It's fine." Felicity accepted Laurel's hand giving it a slight and quick shake. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm headed back to the war zone that's in the training room."

***

Oliver pressed a kiss to Felicity's shoulder before he stood up grabbing his shirt off the floor and pulled it on. He looked back at Felicity seeing the crinkles in her forehead showing thoughts were churning in her mind.

"What are you thinking," he asked. "No guy likes that look after what he thinks was great sex, so please tell me what's on your mind."

Felicity laughed quietly as she sat up pulling the covers further around her.

"I talked to Laurel today. She apologized and said she wanted to put the past behind us."

Oliver nodded and sat down on the bed. "What did you say," he asked.

Felicity swiped her hair behind her ears with a shrug. "Agreed we could try or at least pretend to be normal. Especially considering the bigger issue at stake."

Oliver dropped down on the bed. "Hmm," he responded.

Felicity sat up titled her head trying to get a good look in Oliver's face. "Hmm," she repeated. "What does that mean?"

"It means if you're fine, then I'm fine with it."

Felicity rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I want to know how you feel about the situation." She gestured around the room. "I mean it's not like it can be ignored."

"You mean how do I feel about my ex girlfriend and current girlfriend interacting?"

"Oh, I'm your girlfriend," she questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Funny. I don't remember you asking," she joked.

Oliver shrugged. "No need to ask when you already gave me your answer in the truck that day. Remember?"

Felicity let out a snorting laugh at Oliver's reminder of the still vivid memory of their first time. "Good point," she nodded. "But seriously, I don't want there to be any animosity or unnecessary drama. She and I won't be best friends, but we can at least be cordial with one another. We're both adults and intend on leaving the past in the past."

Oliver turned and faced Felicity. "Listen, Laurel and I were over long before I even met you. We just fell out of sync and could never get it back. The two of us together brings drama and that's not what we needed or need to make our organization have a real shot at working." Oliver cradled Felicity's face looking into her purple eyes. He used his thumb to brush back the dark strands falling in her face. He wanted to ease any worries she might've had. "I chose you." He cradled her face pulling her into a silencing kiss.

Felicity slowly pulled away from the kiss. "There's something I need to tell you," she whispered against his lips.

Oliver dropped his forehead against Felicity's with a sigh. "Listen, we're going to have one too many conversations before I start to get nervous."

"It's nothing bad I promise," she laughed. "Remember when I saved you and the others in that gigantic truck?"

Oliver nodded.

"I didn't draw on the memories, rather fake memories, Laurel planted," she said. "I envisioned when you sat next to me waiting for me to wake up after my powers got out of control. And when you tried to help me learn to control my powers." Even if laurel's planted memory lingered in her mind, it wasn't the moment that spoke to her. It didn't hold as much substance compared to the other. "I never pulled on anything fake. It was all real moments we shared."

"Really," Oliver's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I mean thinking you and I had something might've given me an extra boost, but it was everything that happened before."

Oliver grinned cockily. "I knew you had a thing for me," he whispered.

"Oh shut up," Felicity pushed him away. "You were the one infatuated first."

Oliver continued laughing before turning serious again. "I remember sitting with you while you were recording. I was scared because I thought I might've been the reason for you getting hurt. I already felt a connection with you and I wasn't ready for you to leave especially if it was because of me."

"You and I have come a long way in such a short amount of time. It sort of feels like we've been together for quite some time with the things we've gone through."

Oliver grabbed Felicity and wrapped his strong arms around her throwing her back on the bed. "Very true. And all of this just proves that you and I had something from the start. It reinforces that what we're doing is real." Oliver grabbed his shirt and pulled it out tossing it to where it rested not long ago. "And I look forward to finding out just how much more real you and I can get."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for mutant Olicity! I hope you all enjoyed this short story. Thank you for reading, supporting, kudo-ing and commenting.


End file.
